


Close Your Eyes

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Sam, Domestic Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Sexuality Crisis, Stargazing, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI - If I have any fellow stargazers here, the park I'm vaguely referencing is a real place called Cherry Springs State Park, and it is absolutely breathtaking.  https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cherry_Springs_State_Park</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on, kiddo.  I can tell it's been a while.  You know you're curious, at the very least."

"I'm not... hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sam blurted.  He slammed the book he'd been reading shut.

The archangel grinned smugly and took a step forward, reaching out to caress the side of his face before Sam swatted him away.  "Oh please.  You know its been forever since you got laid.  You're attracted to me, bucko," he said matter-of-factly.  "I know there's some weird shit going on in your brain right now, but you have _got_ to let it go. I'll never understand why humans are so uptight about sex."

"I'm not uptight about sex!" Sam yelled defensively.  "I've had plenty of sex, thank you very much!"    He looked down and opened another book, doing his best to look nonchalant. He would never understand how Gabriel managed to get him so wound up.  He'd only been here ten minutes, and already Sam was feeling horny, giddy, and pissed off all at once.   "And I'm not attracted to you!"

"Hmmph, " Gabriel smirked.  "Your dick says otherwise.  And by the way, sometimes when you dream about me, I can see it.  It's almost like you're trying to get my attention, Sam... "  He ran his fingers gently down the side of Sam's neck, making him twitch and shiver.    "There's no shame in it, you know.   I happen to have a very attractive vessel.  What are you so afraid of?  You're not all hung up on those silly human ideas of sexuality, are you?  Because let me tell you, Dad doesn't care one way or another where you consensually  put your dick."

"Jesus, Gabriel!  I know!  There's nothing wrong with it, it's just... not me," Sam fumbled anxiously.

"Mmm," the angel mused before sitting down in the chair across from him and kicking his feet up on the table.  He folded his arms behind his head and smiled confidently.  "It is.  You just aren't ready to admit it yet, even to yourself.  If it makes you feel any better,  I'm technically not male, you know.  Angels are sexless."

"So how do you... Um..." Sam started, pausing abruptly when he realized that his eyes were now staring at Gabriel's groin.

"No, you chucklehead! I'm not like a Ken doll!" Gabriel snorted.  "My _vessel_ is male. And I assure you, everything is in good working order down there."

"Glad to hear it," Sam said wryly.

"What are you scared of, anyway?  Your brother's already bangin' a dude, so what's the difference?"

"I don't c... Wait, what?"

Gabriel cocked a skeptical brow in his direction. "You're kidding, right?  You haven't noticed Dean and Cas eye-fucking across the room?   The little inside jokes?  How close they stand to each other?  They're _so_ banging."

"Dean and _Cas_?" Sam snorted.  "No they're not.  Besides, even if he were, why would that be relevant?" He turned his attention back to his pile of research papers, mostly to hide the red flush creeping up his face.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, " the angel mused.  "You've been desperate for your brother's approval since you could walk. I mean, I get it!  He practically raised you!  It's only natural, I suppose.  I'm just sayin', if Dean and Cas are gettin' it on, you don't have to feel guilty, right?"

Sam huffed in annoyance.  What was he getting so defensive about?  He didn't have to explain himself to _Gabriel_.  "What are you doing here?" he grumbled, desperate to change the subject.

"Just checking in on my Baby Bro and his favorite little pets," he said, stretching lazily.  "Seeing how the world is somewhat back to normal, I don't have a whole lot to do.  I mean, sure, I still fuck with some evil sonsabitches from time to time, but it's more of a hobby these days.  Mostly I live a life of hedonistic luxury, but it gets boring."

"So you come fuck with me because you're _bored_?"

"Well I'm _trying_ to fuck with you,  but you're a stubborn bastard!  Just say the word and I will ride you like a show pony, Winchester.  Hell, I might even let you..."

"Whoa, whoa!" Sam interrupted,  desperate to shut him up.  "You never quit, do you?"

"Not until I win, Sammy," Gabriel teased, his honey-colored eyes sparkling mischievously. "And I _always_ win."  He abruptly stood up and stretched his shoulders, letting two enormous wings unfurl behind him.

Sam's eyes widened as he gaped at the huge, golden-feathered appendages.   He knew angels had wings, of course, but they were always so careful to hide them. Hell, they had known Cas for _years_ and had never seen his actual wings.  They were absolutely mesmerizing, unlike anything he'd ever seen before, and for some bizarre reason, they filled him with a sense of longing.  It took every bit of restraint he could muster to not reach out and bury his face in them.   _Goddammit_ , he was staring, and Gabriel was leering back at him with a huge, self-satisfied grin.  He looked so proud of himself he was practically strutting.

"Fuck," Sam grumbled.

Gabriel grinned again and took a few steps toward him, raising his wings up in a somewhat intimidating display.  "Till next time, kiddo," he winked before bending slightly to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Sam grimaced and pulled away, but before he could properly protest, the angel was already gone.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself. He stood and began shelving the books he'd been using, utterly confused as to why he had butterflies in his stomach.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Sam quickly chugged down his usual breakfast smoothie, then sat to lace up his sneakers.  The bunker was quiet this morning, and he was determined to get a run in before Cas came over to help them with some research.  Unlike Dean, who was likely still snoring away, he'd always been a morning person.  He loved getting up and checking things off his 'to-do' list before Dean even managed to drag his ass out of bed.  He couldn't really complain now that they were in the bunker,  but after all the years of cramped motel living, he had really come to love his alone time.  
  
He took a deep breath and started doing his warm-up stretches.  Cas would be there soon, so he'd have to cut it short today, but he was determined to burn off some of his nervous energy.  Gabriel's visits were making him oddly anxious lately,  and his internal dialogue hadn't shut up since he was left alone and confused in the library a few days ago.  
  
It wasn't that he'd never _thought_ about being with a guy before.  Maybe he wasn't one-hundred percent straight, but he'd always managed to push the thought from his head before he got brave enough to act on it.  He'd harbored some dirty thoughts about the archangel for a while now, but since Gabriel had figured him out, he'd been absolutely relentless. Sam's resolve was crumbling, and quite frankly, it scared him.  

He started the coffee so that it would be ready when his grumpy brother awoke, then strode to the refrigerator to grab his water bottle.  As he turned around,  he jumped in surprise to see Gabriel standing behind him.  

"What the _hell_?"

"Good to see you too, kiddo," the angel grinned.

"What..." Sam sighed, his hope of a good run rapidly fading.  "What are you doing here? "

"Such a warm welcome!" Gabriel scoffed.  "Just came to visit.  I heard Cassie's gonna be around today and I haven't seen him in a while.  Thought I'd swing by..."

"Well he won't be here until Dean wakes up, I'm sure.  And Dean won't be up before nine-thirty, so you might want to come back later."  He knew it was pointless to discourage him, but he had to try.

"I'll wait.  Nice legs, by the way, " he said, wagging his eyebrows.

Sam sighed.   "They're running shorts.  I was just about to go out for a run."

"Oh?  I'll go with you!"

Sam frowned.   "You run?"

Gabriel just laughed.  "Not usually,  but I'm an _angel_ , Sam.   I think I'll manage."  He waved his hand and suddenly he was dressed in a tank top, shorts, and matching sweatbands.  "Well, what are you waiting for? " he asked, motioning for the door.

Sam just sighed.  He should have known better than to think he'd get some quiet today.  He shook his head and headed outside.

Much to Sam's surprise, Gabriel managed to keep up with him, even though his legs were much shorter.  He'd never had a running partner that could keep pace with him.   _Must be that angel mojo_ , he decided.   About five miles in, he paused for a water break, noting that Gabriel wasn't even winded.

"Guess you're doing alright then, huh?" Sam panted.

"I'm fine," Gabriel said smugly.  "You know, you look extra hot all flushed and sweaty and panting.  Damn."

Sam sighed. "Uh.  Thanks," he said listlessly, using the towel around his neck to wipe the sweat from his eyes.

"Cripes, Sam!   When are you gonna let me ravage you?" Gabriel winked, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Fucks sake, do we have to do this every time you're around?" Sam grumbled.   He could feel a warm flush creeping over his face again and he continually dabbed himself with the towel to conceal it.

"As long as you keep getting all flustered and aroused every time I come around, then yes."

"I'm not...!"  Sam paused, growling in frustration. "Why do you think I..."  Before he could finish,  Gabriel had knotted a fist in the front of his shirt, shoved him backwards and lowered him down onto the grass.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, struggling against the supernaturally strong being who seemed almost bored by how easily he could immobilize the hunter.

"Just relax.  We're just going to have a little talk," Gabriel said calmly.

Sam angrily gritted his teeth, but he stopped squirming, fully aware that he was just wasting his strength. Gabriel reached out and touched two fingers to his forehead, and Sam was suddenly blinded by a brilliant white light.

"Huh," Gabriel mused as he released him.  "You really _are_ afraid of this whole sexuality thing, arent you?  And you're _really_  paranoid about Dean finding out."

"What gives you the fucking right to read my thoughts like that?" Sam spat angrily.

Gabriel sighed.  "Youre right.  That was probably wrong of me."  He sat down cross-legged on the grass facing him. "I'm sorry.   It's  just so frustrating when you get all hot and bothered every time I come around, yet you bite my head off any time I speak."

"I don't..." Sam started. _Dammit_.  He couldn't talk his way out of it this time, so he might as well just go for the truth. "I'm sorry, " he said sullenly.   "How did you know I..." he trailed off awkwardly. "I mean, before you read my damn mind."

Gabriel laughed.  "Well you're not as subtle as you think.  Besides - Angel.  Super senses," he shrugged.   "You don't want to know.  Let's just say I can hear and smell things that you could never even..."

"Okay, okay!" Sam plucked a blade of grass and pretended to fiddle with it,  not really sure how to segue from this.

"Close your eyes," Gabriel said softly.

"What?"

"Just close your eyes."

Sam glanced around anxiously and took a shuddering breath, but he closed his eyes.

"Good," the angel whispered.

Sam could sense him drawing nearer, and he was embarrassed to hear his breath coming in nervous little gasps.

"Shhhh, " Gabriel soothed, "There's no one around," he whispered, letting his lips brush against Sam's earlobe before gently tugging with his teeth.  He laughed softly as Sam let out a shivery moan.  "That's it.  Just relax. No, no, keep your eyes closed.  What are you so worried about?"

"I... don't know, " Sam huffed.

"Hmm," Gabriel purred.  "Are you afraid of this? "   He cupped Sam's jaw and raised it toward him, softly letting their lips press against each other.  Sam sat there stone-still, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Doesn't feel any different than kissing a woman,  does it?" Gabriel teased.

"No," Sam whispered.   "Of course not.  I..."

" _Keep your eyes closed_.   I _promise_ you there's no one else around," Gabriel reprimanded.   "And if there were, I could zap us out of here in a heartbeat. Relax."

Sam nodded uncertainly.   He wasn't really sure why he was obeying orders.  Everything about this felt terrifying and strange,  but part of him - that part he'd been denying even to himself for way too long - wanted this.  

Gabriel continued.   "It doesn't feel any different because a mouth is a mouth," he rolled his eyes in amusement at the larger man's still-trembling frame.  "A hand is a hand, and a person is a person.   It's all the same," he said, running his fingers through Sam's long hair. He leaned in again and kissed him,  harder this time, urging his lips apart with his tongue.

Sam gasped,  but before he could stop himself, he started kissing back, his tongue responding in kind.

"That's it," Gabriel whispered.  Sam allowed himself to be pushed onto his back,  and Gabriel deepened the kiss, winding his fingers in Sam's hair while Sam tentatively cupped his cheek.

For a few minutes, all was fine. Sam was so wrapped up in the kiss that his mind had completely shut down.  He briefly forgot that he was on his back in the middle of a field being kissed by a guy... By an archangel... By... _Gabriel_. It wasn't until he felt something digging into his hip that he snapped back to reality, and he pulled away, wide-eyed and panting.

Gabriel's golden eyes were staring down intently at him, and those gigantic wings were out again, shielding him from the glare of the rising sun.

"You okay there, kiddo?"  he asked softly as Sam struggled to sit up.

"Yeah," he muttered.  "But we shouldn't have done that."

"Why?"

Sam didnt answer.  He stood abruptly and started walking in the direction of home.

"Sammy... Come on!  You were clearly into it!" Gabriel yelled,  trailing behind him. "Hey.  Sam... Hey!" He surged forward and grabbed a fistful of Sam's shirt, making him stumble to a stop.

"Just go," Sam sighed. "Please," he begged, struggling to free himself, but he was suddenly enveloped by those two huge wings.  "Wha...oh!" he gasped.  "What are you _doing_?"  His arms were pinned to his sides and he couldn't even swat at the flaxen feathers tickling his nose.

Gabriel tightened his wings to pull him closer.  "Listen to me, bucko," he said sternly as he watched Sam squirm. "I could deal with it if you weren't  interested, but it's pretty damn obvious you are. I've read your mind, I've seen your dreams.   Just get over yourself already!"

Sam sighed angrily.  "You don't get to fucking _out_ me before I'm re..." he paused.   "Oh my god, you smell amazing."

"So I've heard," Gabriel smirked. 

"What _is_ that?" Sam murmured. 

"Apparently my natural scent is intoxicating...  Alright, I'm just kidding.   My wings are loaded with pheromones.  They're supposed to be calming to humans, so people don't freak out when we need to intervene in things.  Nice,  huh?"

Sam nodded and took another long sniff, breathing in the heady scent.  "Mmm... They're so soft," he said breathed.   _Shit_ , he didn't mean to say that out loud.

Gabriel laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in tighter.  "I'm not gonna out you.  I promise," he whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

Sam's body went limp and Gabriel released him long enough for them to settle back down onto the grass before enshrouding him again.

"But you don't have to out yourself either. Look, if it makes you more comfortable,  we'll just sneak around for a while. Why do you think Dean needs to know anyway? "

"I don't!  He doesn't!   But he'll find out. I can't keep shit from Dean," Sam blurted awkwardly.

"...and?"  

"Look, I... fuck, this is stupid, I know... I just don't want him to know," he finished, shivering as Gabriel's wings rubbed comfortingly up and down his arms. 

The angel stared at him for a moment, trying to make sense of these trivial human emotions.  "I'm tellin' ya, your brother's bangin Cas," he finally repeated.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed.  "No he's not!  Do you know how many women Dean's been with?  A hell of a lot more than me."

"So he's bisexual!"

"I highly doubt that."

Gabriel growled in annoyance.   "So that's it? You're not going to live your own life because big brother might find out?" he taunted.   He snapped his wings back abruptly, and Sam's face fell.  "Grow the hell up,  Winchester," he spat.  With that, he disappeared, leaving Sam alone on the side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam walked back to the bunker, too despondent to even finish his run.  He knew he should be better than this.  He should be above all these bullshit worries in his head, but he just wasn't ready to deal with them yet.  It was only recently that he'd come to terms with this, but it still scared the shit out of him.  If it was this hard to admit to _himself_ , he didn't want to think about admitting it to his brother.   It would be different if he weren't so... so  _Dean -_ the womanizing, full of bravado, guy's guy.

Kissing Gabriel had felt right.  The feeling he got while wrapped up in his arms was something he hadn't felt in a long time. And those _wings_... he shivered just thinking about how warm and safe they'd made him feel.

Right now,  he was just feeling pissy.  He didn't entirely blame Gabriel for getting angry.  After all, homophobia and the stigma that came with being anything other than heterosexual were entirely human cultural constructs. He couldn't expect him to understand what he could potentially be dealing with.   Cas had made it abundantly clear that angels were indifferent to sexual orientation, and Gabriel was no exception.

The walk home felt longer than it should have as he sulked and stomped his way back.  On the bright side, it was still early, and he was looking forward to a bit more alone time before Dean awoke.  But as he nudged the heavy bunker door open and took a few steps inside, the last of his hope faded.   Cas and Dean were already crowded around the library table with a pile of books spread out around them.

"Oh!" Cas's head jerked up as he looked up at the landing.  "Hello, Sam.  We thought you were asleep."  
  
Sam shook his head, casually rubbing at his face with the towel.   "Went for a run," he called down.  "What are you doing here so early?"

Dean shrugged.  "Just getting a jump on some research.  You're always hounding me to get my ass out of bed earlier... What's wrong with you, anyway?  You look like someone pissed in your Corn Flakes.  And why are you just standing there?   Are you coming down, or what?"

"Nothing," Sam shook his head.   "I, uh, I need to go shower," he mumbled, quickly excusing himself before heading to the bathroom.  He needed a minute before he could look at either of them with the guilt of kissing Gabriel still fresh in his mind.

He turned the water on to let it warm up and began stripping off his sweaty clothes, but sighed as he suddenly realized he hadn't grabbed a clean set.  Quickly, he  wrapped a towel around his waist and headed down the hallway to his bedroom, where he flung the door open in annoyance.

"Bout time, kiddo, " a voice greeted him.  "I thought you were a runner."

"Wha..." Sam gripped his towel tighter as he fumbled to form a sentence.  "What... what are you doing here?"  he asked as he quickly closed the door behind him.

Gabriel shrugged, hungrily eyeing the hunter's bare chest.  "Felt kinda bad after I left.  Came to uh... you know."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, that."

Sam nodded slowly.  "Okaaay."

Gabriel bit his lip anxiously.  "I'm sorry.  Look, I don't get all this human shit, but it's obviously bugging you, so... sorry."

Sam stared for a moment at those whiskey-colored eyes, for once full of sincerity, and he sighed.  Gabriel really wasn't that bad - of course he wasn't, or Sam wouldn't be so attracted to him.  In reality, he was much deeper than he let on with all of his teasing and overt sexuality, and every once in a while, Sam would get a glimpse of that vulnerable side.

"It's okay," he mumbled.  "This is just hard for me.  It's different for humans, you know?"

"I know...  So, uh.  Anyway.  Go have your shower.  I'm going to go check in with Castiel and then I'll go.  If you want to talk or anything, you know how to get a hold of me."

"Yeah.  Okay," Sam agreed awkwardly.  He wasn't really sure what to say, so he took the opportunity to duck out.  "See ya."

"See ya, kiddo."

Sam had intended to move, but suddenly he couldn't.  He stood there, staring like an idiot as Gabriel stared back, neither of them willing to make the first move.  He swallowed hard, trying to tear his gaze away, suddenly realizing his face was burning and his heart was pounding in his chest again.  Gabriel was smirking back at him, and Sam was certain he could read him like a book.

"I, uh..." Sam started, but before he could finish, Gabriel took a few steps forward and caressed his cheek, intensifying his gaze and squinting as if in question.  Sam felt his breathing quicken again, and he closed his eyes, feeling absolutely dizzy with arousal. He nodded, ever so slightly, and Gabriel's lips were on his again in a soft, chaste kiss.

When he pulled away this time, Gabriel was silent.  He just smiled softly and pressed another gentle kiss to Sam's forehead before turning around and dissappearing into thin air

Sam stood there, mouth agape as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.  Everything in his body language had been begging for Gabriel to kiss him; he was sure of that, but he was still a bit dumbfounded.  After taking a minute to recover, he opened his bedroom door and peered down at the library below him, and he had another brief moment of panic as Gabriel glanced up and winked.  He clutched his towel again and hurried off to the bathroom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

As he lay in bed that night, Sam couldn't stop tossing and turning.  He _wanted_ to sleep, but his stupid brain just wouldn't shut up. This whole thing with Gabriel was all he could think about.  It was quickly becoming an obsession.   He was so filled with nervous energy that he'd barely eaten today, and Dean had caught him daydreaming while he should have been researching.  It was entirely unlike him.  He was so damn close to diving into this new territory, and it was exciting but terrifying at the same time.  Regardless, it  _would_ be nice if he could stop thinking about it long enough to get some sleep.

Each time his eyes started to slip closed, he could feel those soft lips brush against his own.  Every time he started to doze off, those strong arms and soft wings would envelop him, and he'd jolt awake as warm and fuzzy tingles filled his body. It was all just too much for his brain to deal with. He groaned restlessly and rolled onto his side, kicking his blankets off in the process.   Again his eyes closed, as he lay there thinking about this afternoon.

 _"If you want to talk or anything, you know how to get a hold of me."_ That voice suddenly echoed through his mind and his heart started racing again.  He _could_ call him... it's not like angels slept or anything...  but for what reason?    Sam licked his lips nervously and he sat up in his bed.  What the hell would Gabriel think if he called him at three-o-clock in the morning anyway?   _He'd think it was a late-night booty call, that's what he'd think._  And it _definitely_ wasn't that!  He just... wanted to see him.   
  
After a long, shuddering, deep breath,  the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them:  "Gabriel?  Can you hear me?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam," Gabriel nodded a greeting.  "What's up, kiddo?"

"Umm," Sam fumbled anxiously.  He had just been _thinking_ about calling Gabriel, he hadn't meant to actually _do_ it.  It just slipped out before he had a chance to change his mind.

"You miss me or something? " Gabriel flirted.  "I know I've been coming over a lot lately but I never expected a late-night booty call."

"Damn it," Sam sighed.   " I knew you would say that!  It's not a... fuck, just nevermind!" he yelled, already feeling flustered.

"Whoa.  Alright, alright.   Sorry," Gabriel put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He cautiously sat down on the corner of the bed.  "Let's start over.  What's bugging you? "

"I don't know.  I don't know why I called you," Sam said, turning his head away.  "It was stupid.   You can go if you want."

The angel nodded as he studied Sam carefully.  "I could... or maybe we could just hang out," he suggested.

Sam glanced up and shot him a questioning look.

"Yeah," Gabriel continued.   "Scoot over.  Let's see what's on the ol' boob tube, shall we?"  He shoved Sam out of the way and sat down next to him.

"Uh.  Okay.  We don't get cable down here, but I have the Internet and Netflix..."

"Pssh." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the TV clicked on, the sound of sports highlights suddenly filling the room. "What do you want to watch?   You only have a thousand or so channels to choose from," he grinned.

In spite of his anxiety, Sam couldn't help but laugh.  "So how do you change channels? "

Gabriel made a flicking motion with his finger and the station changed.  He repeated this a few times as Sam watched in amusement.  "Or if you're old-fashioned, I guess..."  he snapped his fingers again and a remote control appeared in his hand.  "Go nuts," he said as he handed it over.

Sam shook his head incredulously, and flipped until he found a random action movie that neither of them had seen.  He settled in and propped his back against the wall, trying his best to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach as they sat there in a long, awkward silence.   

Gabriel was the one to finally break the quiet.  "So...  I can be a pretty big dick sometimes, huh?"

Sam snorted, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.  "You think?"

Gabriel nodded his acknowledgement.   "I thought after three months of flirting I'd have worn you down by now.  I'm used to getting my way pretty easily.  You're a tough one to crack, Winchester."  He winked and elbowed him playfully. 

"It wasn't so bad at first," Sam murmured, "but you've been kind of relentless lately."  He picked up the remote and started flipping again, mostly because he really needed to fiddle with something.

"I know.  It's just so much fun making you squirm.  You blush, and you start to stutter...  It's _adorable_ , Sam."

"Shut up," Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. "It's embarrassing!  I don't normally get like this.  Last time I acted like this, I was twelve."

Gabriel smiled sympathetically.  "Sorry.  Well that makes sense I guess.  That's probably about the time you were getting into girls... Now you're uh... thinking about getting into something else."

"Yeah," Sam tittered.  "That's one way of putting it.  Look, I'm sorry too.  I know I've been throwing out all kinds of mixed signals.  For what it's worth, I am..." he cleared his throat nervously.  " _Interested_."

"You don't say?" Gabriel chuckled.  "You get _so_ turned on when I come around lately. It drives me absolutely _crazy_.  Jesus, Sam, I can _smell_ it on you!  Like a dog in heat.  You smell so... mmm... " He licked his lips subconsciously as he struggled to rein in his libido.  "I uh, I guess I get a little overzealous."

Sam glanced away to hide the fact that his face was burning a deep shade of red.  He focused on the TV again in an attempt to regain his composure.  "You can really tell, huh?" he asked quietly.

Gabriel nodded.

"...Even now?"

"Yes."

Sam swallowed hard.  "You uh... you could kiss me now," he said hoarsely.

"I _could_..." Gabriel smiled. He inched in closer and caressed his face, tilting his chin toward his own.

Sam's eyes slipped closed.  He felt a warm breath against his chin, and then suddenly, Gabriel's soft lips were firmly pressed against his.  Try as he might, he couldn't suppress the whimper rising up in his throat, and it came out in a strangled little gasp.  Prior to all of this, it had been a while since he'd been intimate with anyone, and frankly, he'd been feeling a little touch-starved lately. 

"Relax, " Gabriel whispered, pulling away to plant a line of tiny kisses along Sam's jaw.  He worked his way down his neck, pausing to occasionally nibble his earlobe and delighting in the way the hunter was starting to pant and moan.

Sam felt himself go limp and pliant as Gabriel tugged his bottom lip with his teeth, briefly sucking it into his mouth before deepening the kiss. A tongue prodded against his lips, and without hesitation, he opened his mouth, swirling their tongues together and marveling at Gabriel's remarkably sweet taste.

Gabriel purred his approval, gliding his hands gently over Sam's face before raising up on his knees and straddling his lap. He let out an animalistic growl as he lowered himself down, grinding against his achingly hard erection. 

Immediately, Sam froze.  He pulled back breathlessly, staring wide-eyed at the panting angel in front of him. 

"Too much? " Gabriel asked, quickly adjusting his position so that their hips were no longer touching.   "You okay?"

Sam nodded.  "Y...yeah.  Sorry.  I... I'm fine, " he stuttered unconvincingly. "D... don't stop."

 "Sam..." Gabriel frowned.  "You're not fine."  He tenderly kissed his forehead then crawled off of him, retreating to his previous spot on the bed.    
  
"No, please," Sam fumbled, desperately grasping at his arm.  "I want to, I just..." he sighed and let go, rubbing his temples in frustration.   "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you.   Lie down."

"What? " 

"Just lie down.   On your side."  

Sam shrugged to himself, but he did as he was told. 

"Good.  Now slide in here, Gigantor, " Gabriel teased.   He inched in behind him and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. "Is this okay?"

Sam nodded.   It felt strange, but mostly because he was usually the one doing the spooning. Not to mention, Gabriel was much shorter than him, so it felt a bit awkward. Still, it was kind of nice to be on the receiving end for a change. 

"Relax and get some sleep, kiddo." Gabriel whispered.   He wiggled his shoulders and let his wings unfurl behind him, then gave them a quick shake before loosely wrapping one around Sam's body.  

"I feel so stupid," Sam murmured, already feeling the calming effect of angel wings. "I really want to, you know," he slurred.

Gabriel chuckled softly.   "I know.  But not tonight. Close your eyes, sweetheart.  Get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Sam murmured to his reflection.  He leaned closer to the mirror to inspect the dark circles under his eyes and he grimaced. Between that and the four-day old scruff, he was looking pretty rough.  After months of Gabriel's daily visits, he hadn't seen him in almost two weeks, and for some reason, his stomach was in knots.  Sleep had become elusive, and he wasn't eating well, mostly because his brain wouldn't shut up and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop fluttering.   He'd even tried praying to the angel, to no avail.  Gabriel had been at his beck and call for weeks, and Sam was worried.   If he didn't hear from him soon, he might have to suck it up and share his concern with Dean, even though Dean couldn't care less where Gabriel was.  A totally irrational thought suddenly gripped him and he huffed in frustration.   _Maybe Gabriel was just sick of waiting around for him._

He'd slept a few hours last night, only to wake up to a sticky mess in his boxer shorts.   _That_ certainly hadn't happened since the early days of puberty. His dreams had been embarrassingly erotic lately, and he was pretty sure he was going to hell for having such filthy dreams about an archangel.  He sighed and struggled to get out of his shorts without making a bigger mess.  He kicked his clothes into a pile and stepped into the shower, then cranked up the heat as high as he could stand it.  Steam quickly began filling up the bathroom, and he turned his back to the spray, letting the water pound at his neck and shoulders.   The water pressure in the bunker had always been surprisingly good, and he moaned happily as his tight muscles began to relax.

He closed his eyes, thinking again about the dream he'd had last night.  Usually his dirty dreams were pretty basic - him on top of someone,  thrusting away until he got off, with a good dose of kissing thrown in.  He'd always been dominant in bed, and frankly, he liked it rough.  But until now he'd only been with women, and suddenly he was dreaming about things he was afraid to consider before - giving blowjobs, bottoming, being dominated...deep down, he'd known for a while, but he always tried to deny it and push it from his mind. Now just _thinking_ about it made him giddy and horny as hell.

Sam pulled away from his daydream and groaned as he looked down at his groin.   As usual, he was standing at attention.  He sighed and lathered up with the soap, using some suds to slick up his cock, then gave it a few halfhearted strokes. Closing his eyes again, he thought about his dream, really focusing on the details this time.  Gabriel's tongue licking it's way down his stomach.  That hot mouth swallowing around his cock. Gabriel... he chewed his bottom lip to stifle a moan... _fucking_ him.  He stroked faster and slumped against the shower wall to brace himself as his legs trembled in anticipation.

"Fuck... _Gabriel_ ," he cried out.  "Ohh!"  His body clenched and the world around him disappeared, and suddenly he was aware of nothing but the ripples of pleasure washing over his body.  He whimpered a final time and opened his eyes, panting as he watched the mess swirl down the drain.

"Wow.  That was all for me, huh?" a voice from beyond the shower curtain uttered.

Sam yelped.  Slowly, he peeked his head out from behind the curtain.  "Wha... what are you doing here?" he stammered. _Well this was utterly mortifying._

"Well I haven't been here in a while.   Thought I'd pop in..."

"I mean, what are you doing in the _bathroom_? "  Sam yelled.

"Ohh.  I followed your scent.  I told you, it drives me _crazy_.   _Fuck_ , the noises you were making, kiddo!"

Sam was too exhausted to argue, so he just sighed and retreated behind the curtain to finish washing up. "It's been a while," he said casually.  "For _you_ , I mean."  Everything in him wanted to scream and yell at him for making him worry, but he managed to contain himself.  Besides, it wasn't like they were dating or anything...  

"I know, I know," Gabriel groaned.  "I got tied up with some bullshit angel politics.   Literally.  Bastards and their angel-proof cuffs," he scoffed.  "I didn't think those things would work on archangels, but apparently I was wrong."

 _Well, that was as good an excuse as any._   Mostly he was just happy that the angel hadn't given up on him.   "Politics?  What's going on now?  How'd you get out?" Sam questioned.

Gabriel shook his head.   "I'll tell you about it later.  It's a long, boring story, and right now I can't focus on it knowing that you're naked over there."

"Oh, here we go..." Sam grunted, although honestly, he'd _expected_ the innuendos as soon as he'd heard Gabriel's voice in the bathroom with him.  And since he was being honest with himself,  he kind of liked it today.

"I have to tell you though, while I was trapped there, seeing your dreams kept me going.  I had no idea you wanted me to..."

"Whoa!  It was just a dream.  I dream all kinds of things.  Doesn't mean I want all of them to happen," Sam scowled.  He was glad he was behind a shower curtain, because he could feel himself burning with embarrassment.

"True.  So do you?" Gabriel asked, his gold eyes sparkling mischievously.

Sam sighed and shut off the water.  "Just... just hand me my towel, will you?"  He shoved his hand out and waited impatiently.

"I suppose.  What's it worth to you?" 

Tiredly, Sam rubbed at his temples.  Hell, he might as well just give in now.  Part of him wanted to anyway.  "One kiss," he said firmly.

"Holy shit, I didn't think that would really work!   Alright.  One kiss."  Gabriel took a few steps forward as Sam poked his head out from behind the curtain again.  "You sure?"

Sam nodded, and Gabriel launched himself forward, threading his fingers through Sam's wet hair as their lips met.   _Goddammit, he couldn't keep denying this._   For the first time, he relaxed into the kiss and he hummed contentedly as Gabriel's tongue began licking in tandem with his own.   _Yeah.  He could do this_.  Every noise he made urged Gabriel on, and before he could help himself, he was running his damp hands up and down Gabriel's back, pulling him in closer. It wasn't until he felt his cock brush against fabric that he remembered he was naked, and he quickly pulled back, gripping the shower curtain to cover himself.

Gabriel chuckled softly.   "Did I just miss a free show?"

"Yeah, " Sam blushed.  "Sorry."

"Dammit!  No chance of getting a peek, huh?" he winked, gently shaking the curtain.

Sam rolled his eyes.   "Sure."  As quickly as possible, he flicked the curtain open and then closed, giving him the tiniest flash he could manage.

The angel's eyes widened and he struggled to fight back a goofy grin.  "You're flirty today.  "I like it," he observed as he tossed Sam the towel. "So uh... you wanna hang out today or something?"

Sam nodded.  "Um.  Yeah.  Okay.  Since when do you ask?  Oh.  But Dean and Cas are downstairs..."

"So I'll meet you in your bedroom," Gabriel shrugged.   He gave him a quick wink, snapped his fingers, and disappeared into thin air.

Sam took a long, deep breath.  He _was_ feeling flirty today.  After not seeing Gabriel for a while, he was actually excited about his visit.  The last time he'd come over had been... _nice._ Hestepped out of the shower and hurriedly dried off.  Once again he'd forgotten to bring clean clothes with him, and he was sure as hell not putting those boxers back on,  so he wrapped the towel around his waist and padded down the hall in his bare feet.

"Fuck, Sam, you're killin' me, " Gabriel groaned as the bedroom door opened.

"Yeah, well, my clothes are in here, so turn around."

Gabriel frowned.  "I have a better idea... No offense, but you're looking kinda' rough today.  Why don't you lie down and I'll give you a nice, relaxing back rub?"

"Gabe..." Sam sighed.

"Gabe?  You have a cutesy name for me now?  I must be wearing you down," he winked.   "Come on."  He grabbed Sam's hand and tugged him toward the bed.  "Lie down."

"Oh!" Sam stumbled and fell face-first onto the mattress.

"Whoops.  Sorry. All these years and I don't know my own strength, I guess.   You okay? "

Sam groaned and shuffled on the bed, scrambling to fix his towel. "Yeah," he muttered.

"Good.  Get comfy. And ditch the towel.  How else am I going to work on your glutes?"

"Gabe..."

"I swear!  No funny business!  Just let me work on you."  Gabriel snapped a bottle of massage oil into his hand and gripped the towel,  waiting patiently for the okay.

Sam licked his lips nervously.   He was tempted.  A massage _did_ sound good, but he knew what was going to happen if he was naked on the bed.  Gabriel wouldn't _do_ anything without his permission, but he sure as hell would ramp up the flirting...   _Oh, to hell with it._   

"Fine."  He shivered excitedly as the towel came off and cool air of the room hit his still-damp skin.

"Holy shit, Sam, " Gabriel muttered.   He cleared his throat awkwardly.  "Uh.  Okay.  Let's do this."  He unleashed his wings and gave them a good shake, and almost immediately, he felt Sam's body relax.  He poured a little oil into his hands, and began firmly kneading the muscles of his shoulders.

"Oh god, that feels good, " Sam purred. It had been too long since he'd had a decent massage, and he couldn't help but moan as fingertips dug into his tired, overworked muscles.

"Mmmhmm, " Gabriel said softly.   "Just close your eyes and relax."  He trailed his hands downward, stroking his back and down either side of his ribcage as Sam writhed happily. He continued working his back for a while, digging into every knot and rubbing harder when Sam groaned in pleasure.

Sam was blissfully buzzing.  He was already relaxed because of the wings, but Gabriel was good with his hands - far better than any massage therapist he'd ever been to.  He was narrowing in on spots that had been stiff and achy for months, and his touch sent a warm, comforting heat through his body.  He wasn't sure if he could ever go back to a regular massage again after experiencing it with a little angel mojo.  He gasped as Gabriel's slippery fingers suddenly kneaded into his ass and his hips rose up off the bed as if on their own.   _Maybe this was a bad idea._  Sure, Gabriel was good at this, but this was just going to make him horny. Slippery hands dug into him again and he moaned loudly, bucking his hips again, and making Gabriel chuckle.

"What's goin on there, kiddo? " he teased.   " You can't possibly be horny again?   How many times did you get off today?"

Sam didn't answer. He was already in his own little world, eyes screwed tightly shut, shamelessly humping the mattress while Gabriel tried to work his glutes.

"Jesus, Sam," Gabe breathed.   "I know you relax when the wings come out but _holy shit_."  Eager to test the waters, he slipped a slick finger between his cheeks and Sam's eyes flew open as he suddenly froze in place.

"Wait!" he yelped.

"Shhhh, okay, okay."  Gabriel returned to massaging him, splaying his fingers as he worked his way down his back.  "Wasn't gonna do anything but touch you, sweetheart."

"Oh..."

Gabriel tenderly kissed his shoulder.  "Should I continue?"

Sam nodded vehemently.

"Good boy," Gabriel whispered.  Once again he let his fingers wander, and this time Sam moaned as he felt him circle his entrance.  "Why don't you get up on your knees for me?" he suggested softly.

"Uh... I..." Sam balked.

"I'm not gonna put anything in there without your okay, I promise," Gabriel snorted.  

Sam nodded uncertainly and he raised up onto his knees, face buried deep in his pillow.

Gabriel stifled a groan as he positioned himself behind him, using his thumbs to spread his cheeks slightly.  Once again he began gently circling his entrance, raptly watching Sam as he squirmed and whimpered.   "Feel good?" he teased.

" _Fuck_ ," Sam panted.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."  Gabriel intensified his touch and Sam moaned again.    "Hmm," he purred.  "How do you feel about me using my tongue there?"

"Yes!" Sam blurted, and he folded his arms around his head in embarrassment.  The sudden outburst surprised him, especially since he'd never even considered anyone licking him _there_.

Gabriel wasted no time.  He parted Sam's cheeks again and licked against the dusky pink skin, tracing his way around the hole.

"Ohhh, fuck," Sam whimpered.  "I need... um..."  He reached a hand down between his legs, but Gabriel stopped him.

"I can take care of that for you," he husked in between licks.  "Say the word, kiddo.  No strings, no pressure."

Sam's mind had gone blank, and all he could think about was being touched.   "Fuck.  Yes. Please just..."

Gabriel growled in satisfaction and reached around his legs, wrapping his fist around Sam's already-leaking cock.

Sam arched his back and whimpered again, suddenly trying to reconcile the fact that a guy - _Gabriel_ \- was jerking him off and licking his ass.  It really _didn't_ feel any different than when he was with a woman... he shook the stupid thought from his head.  Of course it didn't.  That was ridiculous.

"On your back, " Gabriel rasped. "Let me see you."

Already out of his mind with _need_ , Sam rolled over, and Gabriel spread his legs again, stroking faster this time.

"Sam," Gabe chuckled softly.  "You're okay.  Open your eyes, sweetheart."

Sam's face flushed as he suddenly realized he'd had his eyes closed the entire time. He swallowed hard and opened to see Gabriel - not grinning in his cocky way like usual, but smiling warmly.

"You okay?"

"Fuck!  Oh god..."  Sam cried out as Gabriel sped up, pumping him harder.  

Gabriel grinned and kissed the tip of his cock and then gave it a firm lick, pausing for Sam's reaction.  When Sam's eyes rolled back and he moaned in response, he continued.

"Good," Gabriel breathed.  "Let go for me," he growled as he alternated rough stroking and sliding his mouth up and down the shaft.  "Come, Sammy."

Sam groaned and reached for him,  gripping and winding his fingers in the back of Gabriel's hair. He was dangerously close and he suddenly needed to hold onto something.

"That's it, baby.  Come for me.  Come.   _Now_."

"Fuck, Gabe," Sam howled.  "Oh shit!  Oh! Oh! Fuuuck!"  He jerked and twitched as Gabriel dug his fingers into his hips, holding him tighter as he dissolved into waves of pleasure.

Gabriel hummed blissfully, flapping his wings as he swallowed everything down and as Sam watched, he felt an strange twang of possessiveness.  This beautiful fucking _angel_   wanted him, and he wasn't going to let him slip through his fingers. He might still be a bit apprehensive, but he was going to figure this out come hell or high water.

"Come here.  Please," Sam panted, urging him up for a long, dirty kiss.  He could taste himself on Gabriel's tongue, and though he thought it would be disgusting, it just turned him on.   "God, that was amazing," he breathed.  "What... I... you..."

"Shhhh," Gabriel laughed.   "Catch your breath."  He curled up contentedly and nuzzled against Sam's chest.  "You did it," he teased.  "Your first big, gay blowjob.   Are you gonna be okay?"

Sam laughed weakly.   "Yeah. I'm fine.  Exhausted, but fine."

"I should say so.  How many times did you come today?" Gabriel winked.

"I dunno.   Three?" Sam yawned.   _He really was exhausted_.  "So um... should I... ?" He motioned toward Gabriel's groin.

"Nah," Gabriel grinned.   "Not today.   That _really_ might traumatize you," he winked.  "I'll be fine.  Just relax now, sweetheart.  I mean, unless you want to come again, in which case I will _gladly_ oblige."

Sam laughed weakly.   "Couldn't if I tried."  He wrapped his arms as best he could around Gabriel and squeezed him tighter, while Gabriel gently fanned him with one of those giant wings.

"Thank you," he said awkwardly.  "For being so patient.  You're actually kind of sweet when you try, you know. "  He sighed and nuzzled at Gabriel's forehead.

Gabriel shrugged.   "Well, what can I say?  Guess I'm just a big softy.  Wait, I'm not talking  about my dick..."

"I know!" Sam laughed.   "I know..."  He stretched lazily and ran his fingers through Gabriel's short hair.  "Good thing."

"Whoa, hey, kiddo!  Don't tease me like that!  It took every bit of restraint I could muster to not fuck you senseless.  I don't think you realize how good you looked right there -  humping the mattress, panting and moaning with that tight little ass up in the air..."

Sam felt a warm blush creeping over his body again and he covered his face with his elbow to hide it.  "Okay.  Not today.  But soon..."

The angel growled his approval.  "Keep saying things like that and you'll be stuck with me, Winchester."

"Mmm.  Might not be so bad..."

Gabriel grinned.  "This cuddling-thing isn't so bad either.  I don't usually stick around long after sex, but you... you're different, kiddo.  I can't get _enough_ of you.  I mean, don't tell anyone I said that.  I have a reputation to uphold," he winked.

Sam snorted and playfully rolled his eyes.  "Your secret's safe with me.  God, I'm exhausted and it's not even noon."

"Just rest for a while.  Sleep if you want.  I'll still be here."

"Yeah?"

"Promise."  
  
Sam closed his eyes and relaxed, fully and completely content for the first time in ages.  As Gabriel wrapped a wing around him, he slipped deeper and deeper into relaxation.  He felt like he was floating, both mentally and physically, but one last nagging thought slipped into his consciousness.    
  
"I'm gonna have to come out to Dean," he murmured sleepily.   
  
"You don't _have_ to."  
  
"I know.  But I want to...  Kind of."  
  
Gabriel shushed him and pressed a gentle kiss to his chest. "Okay, sweetheart.  Just hold off until you're ready.  Sleep now."  



	5. Chapter 5

For the ninth morning in a row, Sam awoke being cuddled by an angel.  His life had always been fairly surreal, but this just added a whole new dimension of _weird_.   _Good-_ weird, but weird nonetheless.   He yawned and stretched as feathers tickled his nose, and Gabriel clambered in closer to him, desperate to get as much skin-on-skin contact as possible.

"Morning," Gabriel purred. "It's about time you woke up.  Did I wear you out last night or what?"

Sam chuckled softly.  "Mmmhmm. I think coming three times in one night is pretty much my limit."  He squeezed Gabriel tighter, relishing the feeling of bare skin against his. It had been a while since he'd been naked with anyone like this - hell, it had been even longer since he'd been with someone for more than one night - and he'd almost forgotten how intoxicating it could be.  Things were already starting to feel familiar and comfortable between them.  He was still holding onto a bit of anxiety about the sex-thing, but now that he'd mellowed out a bit, Gabriel was being surprisingly patient.  It probably didn't hurt that he'd finally gotten over the trepidation of giving blowjobs either.

He still wasn't ready to tell Dean, but he'd invited Gabriel to pop into the bunker while they were researching with Cas a few times this week.  It had gone surprisingly... _okay_.  Dean was still a bit wary of the archangel, but he didn't quite hate him like he used to either.   Cas seemed to enjoy having him around again, and Dean - perhaps because of his codependency with his _own_ brother - was slowly starting to accept the angel's occasional pop-in.  Still, the thought of telling him was hard.

"What are you thinking about,  kiddo?" Gabriel murmured, shaking Sam from his thoughts. "You're not stressing about _that_ again, are you?"

Sam shook his head.   "Not stressing.  Just thinking.  I should get out of bed though.  We've been up here a lot lately.  I think Dean's starting to think I'm sick or something, " he laughed.

"Just wait until we start having sex," Gabriel smirked,  wagging his eyebrows.  "Then he won't see you for _days_."

Sam grinned, and he tried to fight back another fierce blush.  It was ridiculous that he was lying here naked next to him, and yet a little dirty talk still made him embarrassed.  He cleared his throat nervously.   "Uh.  You coming down?  I mean, its early, so Cas probably won't  be around until later, but..."

"He's here."

"What?"

"Cassie's here.  I can feel him. "  He squinted in concentration.  "Downstairs with Dean."

"Dean's awake?  Again?" Sam blurted.

Gabriel shrugged.   "Guess so.  To be fair, I let you sleep in.  It's almost ten."

"I slept until ten?" Sam exclaimed.

Gabriel just laughed.  "I'll head down now, you get dressed," he said as he stretched and untangled their limbs.  With a final kiss, he stood and snapped his fingers, leaving himself fully clothed.  "See you down there," he winked just before disappearing.

Sam smiled to himself and stretched again, kicking his blankets off. Usually he would have run straight to the shower after a long night of fooling around, but Gabriel had mojo'd him clean.  He climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of clean underwear and slid them up his hips, then tugged on last night's jeans. He took his time selecting a tee and a button-down shirt, trying to stall long enough to make a casual entrance downstairs.

From the corner of his eye, he caught his reflection in the mirror, and he paused for a moment, stopping to examine himself.  He looked good today.  No dark circles,  clean-shaven, and hadn't been able to shake that semi-smile on his face in days.  He ran his fingers through his hair, giving it a quick finger-comb and he grinned at himself. He'd actually done it.  Well, not _all_ of it.  Yet.  Still, it felt like one of the weights had been lifted from his shoulders.  Now he just needed to get up the nerve to lift the other one.  He took a deep breath and headed down the stairs.

"Hello, Sam, " Cas greeted him.   Dean simply nodded an acknowledgement.

"Hey Cas. Early research _again_?  Oh hey, Gabriel," he said nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?"

"What's up, kiddo?"  Gabriel flashed him a dazzling grin.  "I don't know.  It's been kind of nice being among the living.  Figured I'd visit again.  Lunch is on me today. Whatever you two want."

Dean perked up at this, tearing his eyes away from his book.  "Anything?"

"Name it."

"Bacon double cheeseburgers from that diner outside of Boston with the DIY toppings bar?  With extra fries, those little fried apple pies..." Dean started, already licking his lips in anticipation.

"You know it's barely after ten, right?" Sam interrupted.

"Oh yeah.  It's early." Dean huffed.

"It's almost lunch time in Boston," Gabriel shrugged.  "Anyone else?"  Sam and Cas shook their heads, and he waved a hand, blinking away for two seconds before reappearing with several fast-food bags and a drink tray in his hands. "Sorry it took so long.  I stopped for beer too," he motioned for help to unwedge the six-pack from under his arm.

Dean's eyes widened, staring at Gabriel as if he were a god.  He took the bags and the beer, and sat down, then tore into one of the burgers.

"Oh my god, it's still hot," he moaned happily around his first bite.  He closed his eyes and savored each taste as he chewed. "Uh.  Thanks, " he said sheepishly, finally looking back up at Gabriel.

"No problem."  Gabriel sat down next to him, and unwrapped his own burger.   "Oh, they had apple _and_  cherry pies today, so I got both."

An excited, audible squeak rose from Dean's throat and he quickly coughed to cover it up.  "Uh.  Thanks."

Sam clapped Cas on the shoulder as the two of them looked back and forth between their brothers, and Cas gave him a tiny smile.  He knew it bothered Cas when they were at each other's throats to, so these few moments of harmony lately were nice.

"Can I get you some coffee,  Cas?" Sam asked.

Cas nodded, still transfixed on the sight of Dean and Gabriel talking and shoveling food into their mouths.

Sam smiled and headed to the kitchen to fire up the coffee maker. He grabbed two coffee mugs out of the cupboard and patiently waited for the coffee to brew. The butterflies in his stomach were fluttering again, a mixture of excitement and anxiety making it hard to stand still.  Pretending nothing was going on was difficult, but thankfully, Gabriel had the world's best poker face.

The kitchen door swung open and Sam jumped, nearly knocking a mug off the counter and scrambling to catch it.

"Little jumpy, sweetheart?" Gabriel smirked.

"Shhh," Sam hissed.  "Don't call me that now.  They'll hear you!"

Gabriel walked toward him, an impish grin playing at the corners of his lips.  "I can't help it, " he teased.   "I just can't keep my hands off of you any longer..." He smoothed his hands over Sam's chest and gave him his best smoldering gaze.

"G...Gabe," Sam stuttered.   _Fuck, he was like putty in the angel's hands._ Justthat look and a touch and he was ready to go back upstairs.

"I love when you call me that, " Gabriel growled. "Fuck, kiddo, I don't know if I can do this today," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

"Don't... They're going to walk in and..."

"Shhhh," Gabriel pressed a finger to his lips.  "Relax, baby. I can feel if they get close.  Now hurry up and make out with me already," he winked.  He clutched a handful of Sam's t-shirt, shoving his back against the refrigerator as he reached forward on tip-toes for a kiss.

Sam tried to resist, but as soon as Gabriel's lips were on his, he melted and acquiesced. Despite his apprehension, he began kissing back immediately, moaning as Gabriel's tongue teased into his mouth.  When he felt arms slip around his neck, he didn't hesitate to lift the angel up and press him closer to his body.  Gabriel growled and wrapped his legs around his waist, clinging to him tightly.

"Fuck yeah, Sammy, " Gabriel purred, doing his best to grind against him.  "I might have to take you back upstairs..."

"Fuck... Gabe... Wait," Sam panted, battling the conflicting thoughts between his head and his groin.  "I can't... they're just in the other room, and..."

Gabriel sighed and lowered his feet to the ground.  "Alright, alright. What's it going to take to get you past this, Sam?" he mused.

"I don't know," Sam sighed, wiping nervously at his face.  "I'm sorry, I just..."

"Shhhh.   I know," Gabriel said as he gently stroked Sam's cheek.  "It's okay.  You'll do it when you're ready."

Sam nodded sullenly.   "Well, we'd better get back in there.  Cas is waiting on his coffee."

"Yeah."

They returned to the library with the steaming hot cups of coffee, and Sam handed one to Cas, who graciously accepted.    
  
"So what's the plan today?" Sam asked, turning to Dean.  "Are we researching all day, or do you want to go check out that weird death in Wichita?"  
  
Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  "Uh.  Cas and I had planned to go to the library today for some more research."

"Oh,"  Sam said, surprised.  "Okay.  Let me get my coat."

"No!  I mean, I'm sure Gabriel doesn't want to do research all day.  Why don't you stay here and entertain him?"

Sam frowned.   _Since when did Dean not want his help with research?_  Not like Dean and Cas couldn't handle it, but still.  Research was _his_ thing.  "Yeah.  Okay," he murmured, somewhat dejectedly.  "I guess."  
  
"Good.  We'll be back in a few hours.  Gabriel.  Thanks for lunch," Dean said, standing up and clapping him on the shoulder.  "Sorry we can't stick around today.  "   Cas smiled apologetically and followed followed Dean to the door.  

"Yeah, okay.  Have fun, you two," Gabriel smirked.    "Convinced yet?" he said, turning to Sam as the door slammed closed.  
  
"Of what?"

Gabriel gave him a blank stare and slowly shook his head.  "Seriously?  Nothing?"

"Oh, they are not!  They've always been weirdly close like this."

"Uh huh...  Well, hey, since we're going to have the house to ourselves for a while..."  he licked his lips suggestively.  

Sam grinned and kissed him on the forehead.  "You're insatiable.   I'm still tired from earlier."

"Hmm.  Well let's go to the living room. We can watch TV and cuddle and see where it goes from there..." Gabriel teased as he led Sam out of the room and onto the couch. 

Despite being much taller than Gabriel,  Sam managed to cram his long legs onto the couch so that he could snuggle in close. He loved these quiet moments more than he ever could have imagined. Gabriel was surprisingly romantic when he wanted to be, and he enjoyed lavishing Sam with affection. The realization that he enjoyed being held and stroked and doted on was still strange, but he was slowly starting to accept it.  He was used to being the snuggl _er_ , not the snuggl _ee_ , yet here he was, tucked under Gabriel's arm as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  

"You know," Sam said softly, "if I ever get up the nerve to tell Dean, maybe we can do stuff with him and Cas."

"Sounds kinky."

Sam laughed.   "I mean... I don't know.   Maybe we could take a day off.  Go somewhere. Just hang out and relax."

"Mmm," Gabriel hummed as he nuzzled at Sam's hair.   "That would be nice.  What did you have in mind?" 

Sam thought for a minute.  "There's this park I've always wanted to go to.  In Pennsylvania.   It's supposed to be a great place for stargazing..."

Gabriel smiled and tenderly kissed his forehead.  "You like looking at the stars, huh?"

"Yeah.  It's boring I guess. It's just the one thing that was a constant when I was a kid.  We were on the road a lot.  Never stuck around long enough to make friends or develop hobbies, so I read a lot of books during the day, and watched the stars at night."

"It's not boring," Gabriel murmured.  "As much as the old man and I butted heads in my younger days, I have to admit, some of his work is pretty amazing. Other things I don't get.  Like botflies.  Seriously, Dad.  What the fuck?"

Sam shrugged and laughed.

"You really think Dean would go on that trip?" Gabriel chuckled.   "All alone under the stars, sharing a tent with Cassie?"

"Oh right," he huffed.  "He'd probably find that weird.  Fragile masculinity and all..."

"Well, you know _my_ thoughts on the matter," he winked.    "...you know...  we could go on our own.  Right now if you want."  
  
Sam looked up at him with the slightest bit of excitement pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah?  No.  No, wait.  Dean needs me here.  We have so much work to do.   And what would I tell him?  I can't tell him I'm going on a mini-vacation with you.  Not yet,  I mean.  I have to..."

"Shhh," Gabriel laughed.  "You're overthinking this.  Did you forget who you're talking to?   Archangel?  Trickster?  I can manipulate time, Sammy.  We could be gone all week and be right back here by the time they get done banging.  I mean, by the time they 'get back from the library," he said, making awkward air quotes. 

"Wait.  Are you serious? "

Gabriel nodded.  "Whaddaya say?"

"I say let's fucking go."


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay. Where the hell are we?"

"We're at your park, of course. This is our place for the week. Nice, huh?" Gabriel asked.

"This is one hell of a tent," Sam breathed as he looked around, eyeing up the mini kitchen and the fluffy king-size bed.

"It's called glamping, sweetheart. It's a yurt. And it's better than sleeping on the ground, don't you think?"

Sam nodded. "It's nice.  Kind of defeats the purpose of camping though, doesn't it? "

Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers and the room around them disappeared, leaving them standing in front of a modest, two-person tent. "Better?"

"No!" Sam exclaimed. "Um, I mean, it couldn't hurt to give the other one a try."

Gabriel grinned and waved his hand and they were back in the enormous luxury tent. "Good. I much prefer indoor plumbing anyway. "

"There's a bathroom? " Sam exclaimed.

"Sure beats shittin' in the woods," Gabriel said wryly. "Look, we're out in nature and we still have all the modern conveniences. It's the best of both worlds!"

Sam nodded, still a little dumbstruck.

"You haven't even noticed the best part," Gabriel said, grabbing his arm and pulling him over to the bed.

"I saw the bed!" Sam laughed. "It's kind of hard to miss it. It's huge!"

"No, you chucklehead. Lie down."

"Wh... oh!" Sam lay back, suddenly noticing the skylight window just over the bed.

"So you can fall asleep looking at the stars," Gabriel smiled. "Not that we won't be outside too, but I thought it was a nice touch."

Sam smiled wistfully as he stared up at the bluest sky he'd ever seen. "Thank you for this," he whispered.  He rolled onto his side and lay his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "So how long are we staying? "

Gabriel shrugged and ruffled Sam's hair. "Well, I thought we'd at least stay for the weekend, but it's up to you. We can stay as long as you'd like."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Can we go fishing, and hiking, and canoeing while we're here?" Sam asked tentatively.

"You mean you don't want to stay in bed the whole time? " Gabriel gasped in mock-concern. "Sam, you're killin' me!"

"No... Not the whole time. Just about seventy-five percent of it."

Gabriel grinned. "I like your style.  Wellllll," he sighed dramatically. "as comfortable as I am right now, let's get that hike in before we're too exhausted to move. I think we're in a pretty good spot for stargazing, but maybe we'll find something better."

::::::::::::

Sam paused for a drink of water, panting heavily and wiping at his brow. They had hiked about five miles on a steep mountain trail, and Sam decided they'd better start the long trek back to camp lest he overexert himself.

It was nice having a workout buddy. He loved getting up early and running on his own, but he also had to admit that having a partner was nice for a change. Amelia used to run with him years ago, but she could never keep up with his long legs or his stamina. Gabriel was even shorter, but being an angel apparently had some perks - he somehow managed to keep pace with him, and he never seemed to get tired. While running and hiking were not Gabriel's cup of tea, he'd agreed to it anyway, and Sam was grateful.

"So... you said there's indoor plumbing?" Sam asked, wiping the sweat from his eyes. After a good workout, all he could think about was taking a long, hot shower.

"Oh yeah. I should have shown you the bathroom. Shower, huge claw foot tub..."

Sam sighed happily, slowing his walk to cool down. "Alright, I'm sold. I've always hated those portable camp showers. I'm always too tall."

Gabriel laughed. "You're too tall for a lot of things... But I think the tub is long enough even for you, Gigantor. Hell, we could both fit in that thing. Wait, that gives me an idea..." he winked.

Sam grinned and fanned his damp shirt away from himself. "I'm sweaty and I smell. I think you're gonna' change your mind pretty quick."

"Pssh. I can just mojo the stink right off of you," Gabriel teased, causing Sam to burst out laughing.

"Tell you what. Let me shower when we get back. Then we'll find some dinner, and afterwards, maybe we can have that bath together," he said slyly.

Gabriel cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "I need to get you out of the bunker more often.  I love how relaxed you are when you're not constantly worried about Dean walking in."

Sam shrugged in agreement.

"Let's speed up. I'm gonna take you up on that," Gabriel grinned.

:::::::::

Freshly-washed and dressed, Sam gave his wet hair a final glance and headed back into the main room where he stopped abruptly in his tracks. Something so mundane shouldn't have struck him as surprising, but there, in the tiny kitchen area, Gabriel was _cooking_.

"Hey. How was your shower?" Gabriel greeted him.

"It was fine. The water pressure is surprisingly good... what are you _doing_? Wait. I mean... I mean, it smells amazing," he finished, his face reddening. He'd almost asked why he hadn't just snapped his fingers or... _whatever_ he usually did to materialize things from thin air, but quickly decided that would be rude.

"I know, I know, " Gabriel laughed, as if he'd been reading Sam's mind. "It's silly I guess, but I like to cook. I'm sure you can imagine how boring it gets sometimes..."

"To have your every whim, whenever you want? No, I can't even imagine it," Sam laughed.

"Well, trust me, kiddo, it gets boring. So I took up a little hobby." He tossed the mushrooms he'd been cutting into the pan and continued. "Figured the two things I like most on earth are sex and food, and it's easier to make a hobby out of food," he said, giving Sam a roguish wink.

"Well, it smells amazing. What is it?"

"Coq au vin, mashed potatoes, and green beans."

"What?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Chicken and mushrooms in a red wine sauce. And for dessert, creme brûlée. It'll be a little while. Get comfy."

Sam stood there watching him work, still nonplussed at the angel whizzing around in the kitchen wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. Gabriel was humming and just slightly swaying his hips as he worked, looking more _human_ than Sam had ever seen him. Another pang of possessiveness hit him as he watched this powerful-as-fuck celestial being doing mundane tasks simply because he _liked_ doing them. He hadn't meant to stare, so it caught him off-guard when Gabriel suddenly turned around.

"Whaaat?" Gabriel asked self-consciously.

"Uh," Sam fumbled. "Nothing. Just watching you work."

Gabriel smiled and shook his head. "Well, if you're just going to stand there," he said, turning back to the stove, "come make yourself useful. Taste this. Do you think it needs more pepper? Thyme?" He held up a wooden spoon and blew on it a few times, holding his hand underneath to catch the drips. He raised it to Sam's lips as he came near, watching intently for his reaction.

"Mmm. No, it's good. _Really_ good," Sam said.

"You could at least _try_ not to act surprised," Gabriel snorted.

Sam clapped a hand over his face in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just... I can't imagine you doing domestic things!" he laughed. "You're a freakin' _archangel_!"

Gabriel smiled. "You'd be surprised. I'm pretty boring these days. I mean, since the days of smiting and whatnot. I cook, I read... I have a boring little house. I have a dog. I..."

"You have a dog?"

Gabriel nodded. "I forgot you love dogs, huh? He's a mutt. Maybe a Jack Russell or Fox Terrier mix? I've got a whole setup there in case anything happens to me. Auto feeding, doggy door, fenced yard. He pretty much runs the place. He's getting old though. Hell, I had him when you first met me. I'll take you there soon and you can meet him. My place is nothing fancy, but..."

"Wait. You have a house?"

"What, you thought I lived in a box?" Gabriel joked, turning on a small torch to finish the brûlée. "I've lived there since I started working at the university, where we met."

Sam rubbed at his temples, trying to digest this information. "I'm sorry. It's just hard to picture all of that. I guess I never thought about where you go after... I mean, where does _Cas_ go? He doesn't have a house or anything. Uh. At least not that I know of."

"Well," Gabriel said, reaching for some plates, "Cas and I are different people. Until all that shit went down, I spent the last few hundred years trying to stay out of Heaven's matters. Once dear old dad went AWOL, I couldn't take the fighting and the politics. I loved my family, but I couldn't take it. I just wanted to be left alone. So I came to earth, tried to blend in. I like it here," he shrugged. "Took a few jobs, just to keep busy. Okay, and to fuck with a few people, if I'm being honest. Well, you remember."

"Yeah," Sam tittered. "Kind of hard to forget since you were fucking with _us_."

Gabriel grimaced as he carted their plates to the table. "That was all such a mistake," he sighed.

"Hey, I'm just messing with you! I know. God knows I've done a lot in the name of family. But you came around and you stood up when we needed you." He slid in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So let's forget about that," he whispered, nibbling at Gabriel's earlobe.

"Holy shit, kiddo, " the angel groaned. "You're so much bolder when I get you out of the bunker." He turned his head to nuzzle at his cheek. "But... if you get me started right now, we aren't going to eat. So sit," he grinned.

"Well, my stomach _is_ growling," Sam grimaced, he said as he pulled out his chair. Gabriel lit the candle on the table between them and sat down, watching as Sam took his first bite.

"Oh my god, this is good," Sam breathed. "You're amazing. "

Gabriel beamed. "Glad you like it. Eat up. You're going to need your energy for later!" he winked.

Sam rolled his eyes at the angel's constant innuendos, but he couldn't hide the clumsy grin that spread across his face. _Hell, he could flirt too._ "I say we finish dinner, then go relax in that bath," he said. "Dessert can wait."

"Anything you say, Dimples," Gabriel purred.

:::::

Now that he was standing naked in the bathroom, Sam wasn't really sure what to do. Sure, it _sounded_ like a good idea, but bathing together was a bit more awkward than he expected. He stepped into the warm bath in front of Gabriel and clumsily sat down between his legs, as Gabriel had insisted, scrunching his long legs up in front of him.

"Uh. Now what?"

"Now," Gabriel murmured, "you lean back. Head on my shoulder. Like this," he said, positioning Sam right where he wanted him. "Good. But relax. Lean into me. Kick your feet up on the side of the tub... there you go. Comfy?"

"Mmm," Sam hummed, closing his eyes. "Okay, I'm not usually a bath kind of guy, but this is nice."

"Yeah, it is." Gabriel leaned back onto his bath pillow and tenderly stroked Sam's hair. "I'm so glad we did this," he hummed. "You're much more relaxed when Dean isn't around."

"I know..."

"Why do you think you're so paranoid about him finding out?" Gabriel asked softly.

Sam groaned and reached back, tangling his fingers in Gabriel's hair, while Gabriel took the opportunity to nibble at his neck. "I... ohhh," he shivered. "I don't know. Dean has always been a typical guy's guy. I was always awkward. I was into nerdy things like books and science and computers. Dean's more cars, and classic rock... I mean, women just adore him.  But besides all that, I kinda grew up in a pretty masculine environment, you know?" he laughed nervously. "Dad was kind of a manly man too. The only other people in our lives were pretty much men. And hunters, at that.  It's stupid but it's like... ingrained in my head that I have to be... I don't know. More like Dean. He raised me, and I guess there's the worry of disappointing him..." Sam fumbled.

"You think Dean will be disappointed in you?"

"Yes... No... I don't know, " Sam sighed.

Gabriel nodded slowly. "So tell me," he whispered, teething gently at his earlobe, "Would you be disappointed or love your brother any less if he liked men?"

"Of course not!"

"So why do you think it'll be any different for Dean?"

Sam shifted, slumping back further into Gabriel's arms. "We're just different people. Like you and Cas."

"Alright, " Gabriel whispered. "I didn't mean to stress you out. We're supposed to be relaxing. We'll figure it out later."

"No, it's okay. This is still relaxing. Honestly, I haven't been this relaxed in quite a while. It's funny, because a few weeks ago, you were the cause of all my stress," he pondered.

Gabriel chuckled softly. "Was I really that bad?"

"You just about gave me am ulcer!"

"Mmmm," the angel hummed as he nuzzled at his cheek. "I guess I'm just going to have to make up for that."

"Well, this weekend is a good start..."

Gabriel smiled and closed his eyes again, taking a long, deep breath. "You know, Sammy, I'm _so_ comfortable. But we should probably get out soon."

"Why?" Sam whined.

"Because it should be getting dark shortly."

"Oh! Right!" Sam exclaimed. "Almost forgot what we came here for. Maybe just a few more minutes? "

"Well," Gabriel smirked. "If you insist."

::::::

Sam followed Gabriel outside, clinging tightly to the sleeve of his jacket.

"Wait, wait!" he exclaimed. "I can't see anything. Holy _shit_ it's dark..."

"What? Oh. I forgot. Your eyes will probably take fifteen, twenty minutes to adjust. There's no light whatsoever out here.   You're not even allowed normal flashlights. I have one with a red lens we can use, buy it's probably better to let your eyes adjust first."

"Okay, " Sam said, grabbing his arm a little tighter as he tried not to stumble. "But we might have to wait until I can see a bit."

"Just hold on to me," Gabriel said reassuringly. "I won't let you fall.  I was thinking... this is a nice spot, but I bet that spot on the mountain that we hiked to earlier would be even better. It's up higher, away from the trees."

Sam snorted. "It's pitch-black outside! No way are we hiking up there now."

"Who said anything about hiking? Hold the sleeping bags for a minute, sweetheart, " Gabriel said, handing him the three rolls of bedding he'd been carrying. He gripped Sam's shoulder, and a second later, they were back on the mountaintop. Or at least, Sam _assumed_ they were, since he still couldn't see much.

"Stay still while I fix the blankets, okay?" Gabriel instructed.

Sam stood stone-still while Gabriel shook two sleeping bags out, layering one on top of the other. When he felt Gabriel's arm on his again, he blindly followed until he was instructed to sit.

"Lie down, " Gabriel suggested. Once Sam had settled in, he took the final sleeping bag and flipped it over the two of them to ward off the chill of the cool summer night. "How's the sight?" he asked as he snuggled in close.

"I'm starting to see a little. Shapes and outlines. And... that," he breathed, staring up at the brightest spot in the night sky.

Gabriel smiled. "That would be the Milky Way."

Sam rubbed at his eyes, willing them to adjust faster. "Holy shit..." he marveled. "I've never seen so many stars in my life. It's even more..." He struggled to find the right word. " _Incredible_ than I imagined." Without even thinking, he reached for Gabriel's hand, and twined their fingers together. "Everything looks so different up here. I can barely even pick out the stars I know..."

"Yeah. Not a bad view. _This_ isn't such a bad view either," he mused, cupping Sam's cheek and turning it toward him.

"You can actually see me? All I can see is your vague outline," Sam laughed.

"I can see you. And better yet, I can _feel_ you," Gabriel breathed.  "I can feel the warmth of your skin. I can feel your heart beating. I feel the wonder radiating off of you every time you notice a new detail of the sky. And when you look at me, I can feel... well, I don't know what it is just yet, but _fuck_ , Sam, it's overwhelming."

"Oh..." Sam breathed, astonishment rendering him speechless for a moment.  He couldn't think straight, he couldn't speak, but words were the furthest thing from his mind anyway. _He couldn't keep doing this. Couldn't keep denying himself for fear of his own sexuality, or fear of someone finding out._ He lunged forward, pinning Gabriel's body beneath his as their lips met in a violently passionate kiss. "I have no idea why, but you are... my weakness, " Sam whispered faintly. "And I'm done being afraid." He rolled them over so that Gabriel was on top of him, kissing him again as his fingertips dug into his back.  

"Oh Sammy..." Gabriel breathed. "Are you sure? I can wait..."

"I can't," Sam panted, rucking the angel's shirt up over his head. "Want you. All of you. Please." He had no idea why his eyes were watering, or why his voice was shaking. It wasn't nerves or worry anymore, it was _need_. "Please, Gabe, I..."

"Shhh. Okay, kiddo. Okay. I'll take care of you. You just tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

"No. Don't stop. I..."

"Sammy. _Promise_ you'll tell me if we need to stop," Gabriel said sternly.

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay. Promise."

Gabriel hummed contentedly and crushed their lips together again, straddling Sam's hips so that he could work his shirt buttons open at the same time.

"You know, I have no problem switching. I'll take you any way I can get you," Gabriel murmured as he kissed his way down Sam's chest.

Sam shook his head, his breathing already coming in shaky gasps. "No.  Not this time.  Please..." He toed his shoes off in anticipation.

Gabriel nodded and turned his attention to Sam's jeans, unbuttoning them and peeling them down his impossibly long legs.   "Fuck, this is taking too long," he muttered. He waved his hand and their remaining clothing disappeared, reappearing neatly folded nearby, and he smirked at his own handiwork. "Much better."  Letting loose a slightly animalistic growl, he pounced on Sam, pressing their bodies closely together as he pillaged his mouth with his tongue. "You feel so good beneath me, Sam," the angel praised in between kisses. "So warm and... mmm... hard. And this _body_ of yours... I just want to touch you everywhere." He backed up a bit, kissing and running his hands down Sam's bare chest.

Sam could feel himself trembling. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time - excited and nervous and absolutely fucking head-over-heels in... _love_? No, it couldn't be that yet. Whatever it was, it felt good, and he was anxious to feel more of it. He groaned as a fist tightened around his cock, and his eyes scrunched closed as Gabriel alternated quick licks and rough strokes until he was moaning and bucking his hips.

"Wait," Sam choked. "Not yet. I need..."

"Okay, okay, " Gabriel whispered. He spread Sam's legs a little wider and grabbed under his knees, pushing them back until he was nearly folded in on himself. Once again, his tongue dipped south, and Sam keened in ecstasy as he gripped above his head at the sleeping bag.

Sam bit his bottom lip as he tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a loud moan. He never in a million years thought he would like _this_ , but he'd been craving it ever since the first time. "Gabe... I... oh god!" he gasped as he felt a pointy tongue press into him.

Gabriel chuckled softly, tonguing at his opening for a few moments as Sam writhed beneath him. He snapped his fingers and procured a bottle of lube, slicking up a finger as he worked. Sam jumped as he felt a cold glob of lube touch his skin, and a second later, Gabriel was next to him again, circling his entrance with a slippery finger.

"Ohhh, Gabriel," Sam moaned.

"Feel good?"

Sam nodded, blissfully glassy-eyed.

"Good," Gabriel covered his mouth with his own in a deep kiss, strategically soothing him as he began pressing into him with his finger.

"Mmmph... fuck!" Sam instinctively pulled back as he yelped. _Oh fuck. What was he thinking? No way was that going to fit, and Gabriel's cock was way bigger than his finger._ He tensed up and Gabriel paused and returned to massaging the area.

"I know, sweetheart. It's not gonna feel great at first, but I swear it gets better," he comforted. "Should I continue?"

Sam clamped his eyes shut and nodded.

Gabriel frowned. "Wait." He waved his hand again and sat up, then pressed something cool and plastic against him. "Let's try lots more lube," he suggested. Sam had no idea what Gabriel was doing, but he felt the brief chill of lubrication inside of him for a moment until it warmed. Gabe returned to his position at Sam's side and slipped a hand between his legs again. "Now relax for me, " he whispered. He leaned in and nibbled at Sam's earlobe, and planted tiny, playful kisses down the side of his face as he continued rubbing.

"Relax." Gabriel pressed into him again, whispering reassurances as Sam groaned. "That's it. Halfway. Breathe, sweetheart. " As Sam took a deep breath, he plunged his finger in the rest of the way.

Sam cried out and threw his head back, and Gabriel took the opportunity to kiss and suck at the side of his neck as he tried to soothe him. "You okay? " he rasped.

Sam took a few more deep breaths and finally nodded. It was sure as hell not comfortable, but it was getting easier.

"Good." Gabriel began gently moving it inside him, fingering him open for what felt like hours before he finally spoke again.

"Hey. Look at me," he urged.

Sam opened his eyes and tried to focus on Gabriel's face, which was still hard to see in the infinite darkness, but he could vaguely make out his features now. Gabriel silhouetted against the backdrop of a million stats was almost enough to distract him from the discomfort. When he suddenly realized he'd been moaning non-stop for the last few minutes, he blushed furiously. Gabriel had zeroed in on a spot that was making him forget his own name, and he choked out a weak protest.

"Gabriel. I'm gonna... if you don't stop, I might..."

"I guess it's time then..." Gabriel said softly. He sat up and positioned himself between Sam's legs. "If you're sure."

Sam nodded. "Hurry." He was still apprehensive, but he was rapidly approaching the point where he needed to _just come already_.

In one quick motion, Gabriel slicked himself with lube and pushed Sam's knees back to his chest again. Without hesitation, he lined up the head of his cock with Sam's entrance and shoved into him, just a bit.

"Oh god," Sam yelled, groaning again at the intrusion. _Damn Gabriel. Of course he would choose a well-endowed vessel._ "Gabe... that's not going to..." Sam gasped.

Gabriel laughed softly. "It'll fit, sweetheart. Just relax for me and breathe," he instructed.

Sam gritted his teeth and tried to relax, but tears were streaming down his cheeks already at the stretching burn.

"I'm gonna go a little more, alright?" Gabriel asked. " You gonna be okay? "

Sam nodded, and Gabriel pushed in the rest of the way.

"Fuck! Fuck! Ow. Fuck..." Sam let out a string of expletives and whimpers as Gabriel's cock filled him, stretching him beyond what he thought was his limit.

"Shhhh, I know. I know. Worst is over, baby. Just take a minute to get used to it," Gabriel assured him, staying as still as he could manage, despite his desperate urge to thrust.

Sam reached up to grasp at Gabriel's arms, suddenly feeling the need to hold onto something. "It feels huge," he growled. " _Fuck_."   _So much for needing to come right now... the discomfort had taken away that urge._

"That's because it _is_ ," Gabriel winked, and Sam laughed weakly.

"Shut up and kiss me," he muttered, reaching awkwardly through his long legs to yank Gabriel forward. "Y... You can move now. Slowly." Gabriel kissed his cheek and gently began thrusting, and Sam's breath caught in his throat. "Holy shit," he choked. Something about this whole situation made him feel needy and a bit weepy. "Gabriel..."

Gabriel reached forward and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Shh. I got you, sweetheart. I got you." He shifted slightly as if he were trying to find the right spot, and he made a satisfied grunt as he found it. He continued gently thrusting as Sam writhed beneath him, with his mouth slightly agape and his eyes screwed tightly closed.

"Sammy, I know the closing your eyes thing worked before," Gabriel joked, "but I don't think there's any way you can imagine me being a woman right now."

Sam snorted in laughter, as he opened his eyes again. "Don't want you to be. Just want you," he breathed. "That's... that's actually starting to feel good. I'm... ohh." He frowned in confusion as the burning slowly began to subside, followed by a warm, tingly pleasure as Gabriel's cock rubbed against his prostate. The change was so gradual, he couldn't even pinpoint the moment he realized he was painfully hard again. Before he knew what was happening, he was moaning continuously. His body relaxed, lanky legs folded practically to his ears as Gabriel found his rhythm and started pumping faster.

"Fuck, you look amazing like this, Sam," Gabriel breathed. "I guess it's getting better?"

Sam nodded frantically, too overwhelmed to speak. He was being fucked, by a _guy_ \- wait, by an _angel_ , in a public place, in full view of the Milky Way. _And he thought his life was surreal before..._ He reached forward, gripping so tightly at Gabriel's back he was sure he'd leave finger prints.

"Harder," he hissed weakly.

Gabriel chuckled and slammed his hips harder until all they could hear was the slap of skin and breathy gasps.

Sam was hot and dizzy with the need for release pooling inside of him, but he wasn't even sure he _could_ come like this. "Gabriel..." he squeaked, reaching his hand down to touch himself.

"One more minute, Sammy. Almost there and we'll go together, alright?"

Sam bit his bottom lip to contain a frustrated whine and drew his hand back, waiting for his cue as he was jostled around like a rag doll by Gabriel's frantic thrusting. Gabriel lunged forward, stretching to reach him and Sam met him halfway, their mouths clashing in a tangle of lips and tongues as they fought to devour each other.

When Gabriel finally pulled away, he grabbed Sam's ankles, forcing his legs up to rest against his shoulders. "I'm close," he rasped. He spit in his fist, then wrapped it around Sam's reddened, neglected cock, giving it a few firm strokes.

Immediately, Sam's body buckled, the release so close now he could feel it pooling inside him.

"Take over, sweetheart," Gabriel grunted, allowing Sam to finally touch himself as he gripped his ankles again, thrusting harder until his hips began to stutter. " _Now_ , sweetheart. Come with me. _Now_ ," he demanded, punctuating each sentence with a hard thrust.

Shrieks and moans echoed in the air around them and Sam groaned as his muscles clenched and tightened like a spring coiling. Then suddenly, it released, and he cried out again as the hot, tingly feeling in his abdomen spilled into his groin, and he came hard into his hand. He could feel Gabriel pulsing inside him, hear him chanting his name amid a string of curses completely unbefitting of an archangel. With a final, weak thrust, Gabriel crashed down on top of him.

"Oh Sammy," he breathed. "That was... wow. Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, trying to catch his breath. "Little sore... clenching muscles I didn't know I had. Probably doesn't help that you're still in my ass..."

Gabriel laughed and pulled out, and Sam groaned again as the feeling of fullness suddenly left him. He quickly clutched Gabriel to his chest to make up for the loss.

"You were amazing, kiddo," Gabriel said as he dove in for a series of kisses. "Was it okay? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to heal anyth..."

"Shhh," Sam laughed. "I'm fine. It hurt at first, but it got better. Just... just hold me or something," he muttered, blushing fiercely.

Gabriel smiled. "Anything you need, sweetheart." He let his wings unfurl behind him, and rolled onto his side, taking Sam into his arms. With a little wave, they were clean, dry, and clothed again, and he cocooned Sam with his wing. "As much as I don't want the clothes back on, I'm afraid you'll freeze to death out here," he grumbled. "And I kind of want to keep you around."

"Mmm," Sam murmured tiredly, tightening his arm around Gabriel's waist. "Guess that wouldn't be so bad. Looks like you won, huh?"

"What?"

"Before you said you don't quit until you win," he said drowsily. "Got you way again, didn't you?" he teased.

Gabriel's face reddened a bit and he laughed nervously. "I suppose so. But I didn't just _win_. I hit the jackpot this time." He pulled Sam in tighter, and soothingly ran his fingers through the back of his hair.

"That was so cheesy," Sam snorted. "Still, I don't know. Right now, I feel like we both won," he mused softly.

"Fuck, Sam," Gabriel sighed. "I think I might love you."

Sam raised his head slightly, straining to make out the expression on Gabriel's face.

"Shit. Sorry! I mean..." Gabriel fumbled.

"S'okay. I might love you too."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "We'll have to see how the rest of the week goes..."

Gabriel shook his head and laughed. "You saucy minx, Winchester. Sooo... are you saying we'll be here a whole week?"

Sam nodded. "I'm going to need a lot more of this," he whispered, squeezing him tighter and nuzzling softly at Gabriel's chest. "And _this_..." He slipped a hand between Gabriel's legs, gently fondling him as the angel gasped in surprise. "And a whole lot of _that_ ," he sighed, glancing up at the stars again. "This has been so perfect... Thank you."

"Wow. I know I'm good, but I don't think anyone's ever thanked me for sex before..." Gabriel quipped.

"Shut up," Sam laughed. "You know what I mean."

For once in his life, Gabriel didn't quite know what to say, so he just nuzzled closer, breathing in Sam's scent as they lay there in a comfortable silence.

"Let me grab the blanket," he finally whispered. "You're shivering."

"M'fine," Sam mumbled tiredly. "Comfy. Don't wanna... move," he trailed off as sleep began setting in.

Gabriel smiled again and shook his head. He kissed Sam's forehead tenderly and waved his hand, and without even disturbing Sam's sleep, they were back in their cozy warm tent on the plush, king-size bed.

"Good night, kiddo," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - If I have any fellow stargazers here, the park I'm vaguely referencing is a real place called Cherry Springs State Park, and it is absolutely breathtaking. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cherry_Springs_State_Park


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know. There's no real point to this chapter. It's six a.m., I have insomnia, and I just needed some more fluff and pillow talk before they head home.

"Morning, kiddo.  Well I hate to say it,  but I guess today's the day. "

Once again Sam fell asleep looking at the stars, listening to Gabriel tell stories about 'the old days', and he awoke in a warm, cozy bed, safely wrapped in the angel's arms.  The week had gone by way too fast.  They'd spent the last few days canoeing, and fishing, and hiking as Gabriel had promised, and the last few nights in a sex-fueled haze. Every muscle in his body ached, in the best possible way, and he wasn't ready to get back to reality just yet.

"Do we have to? " Sam murmured sleepily.  He rolled onto his back and Gabriel curled up contentedly with his head on his shoulder.

"No.  I told you, we can stay as long as you'd like, and they'll have no idea we were even gone.   You're the one who wanted to stay a week, " Gabriel reminded him.

"Hmmm.  Maybe just one more day then...  Hey, do you have anything for muscle aches?  I'm pretty sore this morning."

Gabriel nodded and touched two fingers to his forehead, and Sam closed his eyes as a bright flash of light filled the room.   With a warm pulse, he felt all of the tension slowly easing out of his muscles.

"Well I meant something like Tylenol, but that works too."

Gabriel gave him a wry smile.  "I guess I didn't anticipate that being buried balls deep in an archangel all night might be strenuous."

"I think it's more the entire week of sex that did it," Sam snorted.   "And you mojo-ing me hard again after I come every night... god, are you trying to kill me?  I don't think I've come this much since I first discovered masturbating."

"Hey, I keep up with your stamina while running, so you have to keep up with mine during sex!  It's only fair!" Gabriel chuckled.

"Well I must be a masochist, because I think I can handle one more night of it before we go."

"Mmmm," Gabriel growled.  He climbed on top of Sam, straddling his hips as he nibbled gently at his bottom lip.   "You're amazing, you know that?" he murmured.

Sam blushed and nibbled back, gently easing into a long, deep kiss.   This had become so easy and comfortable, it was hard to believe that just a few months ago the thought of this terrified him.  Well, maybe not 'terrified', but he certainly stressed himself sick over it on more than one occasion.

"Well," he said gleefully, pulling away from Gabriel's embrace,  "since I have to put up with your stamina later, you have to put up with mine too.  Might as well get in one last hike, huh?"

Gabriel sighed dramatically, closing his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together. "I will never understand why you like wearing yourself out for no good reason... Alas, it's only fair." Slowly, he pried himself off the bed and stood.  "Let's get it over with already."

"Psssh.  I'm going to say that when you want sex later."

Gabriel grinned.   "Sassy.   I like that about you."  He waved a hand, and they both appeared in their hiking gear.  "You coming or what?" he asked, already heading for the door.  "C'mon, get out of bed already!  No boots on the bed, Sammy!"  
  
Sam just shook his head and smiled.  "You're such a pain in the ass."  
  
"Oh, I _can_ be.  Later, sweetheart.  Later."    
  
It was late afternoon when they finally returned, and Sam was tired and sweaty from another trek up the mountain.  Despite his reluctance, Gabriel didn't complain even though Sam decided to push on further than usual - of course, he also managed to convince Sam to stop and make out in an open field on the way home.  
   
"Did we really just make out in a field of wildflowers?"  Sam snorted as they arrived back the tent.  " _And_ you got me to hold hands.  You romantic bastard."  He'd been a little apprehensive about holding hands in public, but Gabriel was adorably convincing.  
  
"What can I say?  I'm old _and_ old-fashioned.  Besides, you're cute when you get embarrassed.  You've been so comfortable with me lately, I have to keep you on your toes somehow."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sam blushed.  "I'm going to shower.  Back in a few."  He made a beeline to the bathroom, so intent on getting out of his sweaty clothes and into something clean that he didn't notice Gabriel behind him until he tried to shut the door.  

"Oh!  Hey.  Do you want in here first?"

Gabriel raised a sly eyebrow.  "Nah.  I just came to watch you get naked."

Sam made a choked noise that suspiciously resembled a giggle and he blushed at how ridiculous he sounded.  "You're out of control.  Like you haven't seen enough all week long?"

"Nope.   Dunno if I can ever get enough of you, Sammy.  Now strip," he grinned mischievously.

Sam rolled his eyes and tugged his sweaty t-shirt up over his head, then flung it at Gabriel when he wolf-whistled at him.   He dropped his shorts and boxers unceremoniously and kicked them to the corner then bent to yank his socks off.

"Hell of a view over here," Gabriel cracked as he leered at Sam's bare ass.  "I guess I shouldn't complain about the working out..."

"Shut up and get over here.  Clothes off.  Now," Sam demanded, tugging him toward the shower stall.

"Mmm," the angel purred.  He snapped his fingers, and his clothing disappeared. "Better?"

"Much.  Come on."

Gabriel pounced on him as soon as they entered the shower, throwing his arms around his neck and mashing their lips together in a desperate frenzy.

"Holy shit," Sam mumbled as he pulled away.   "What was that for?"

Gabriel just shrugged and laughed.   "Sorry.  You're all naked and sweaty and you smell all... mmmm."

"I smell like ass," Sam frowned.   "You're so weird."  He adjusted the shower head a bit higher and pulled Gabriel in close so they could share the warm spray of water.  "I can't believe it's been a full week already," he sighed.

"I know.  It went by so fast," Gabriel said as he soaped up a washcloth. "So are you prepared for tomorrow?   I have to warn you, it's going to be a little weird.  Remember, we're going to go right back to the minute we left.  Cas and Dean are at the library, we just had early lunch, and you and I are home alone... I know it's not easy to adjust sometimes."

"I think I'll be okay.  But it _will_ be weird." Sam hummed softly as Gabriel turned him around and began washing his back.

"Have you thought any more about what you're going to tell Dean?"

Sam groaned.   "No.  I guess I'll figure it out when the time is right.  We can sneak around a bit until then, right?" he asked weakly.

Gabriel turned him again and slipped his soapy hands up and down Sam's chest.   "Mmmhmm, " he purred.   "We'll figure it out.  But you might have to do it soon, because I'm going to fuck you in every room of that bunker, and frankly, sweetheart,  you can be a bit loud."

A tiny moan escaped Sam's throat and he licked his lips.

"You like that, huh?" Gabriel breathed. "Because I've been fantasizing about taking you over that library table you're so fond of..." He licked a trail of water droplets from Sam's collarbone and grinned as he shuddered.

"Bastard, " Sam teased.  "It's not even noon and you've got me all worked up."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Gabriel said innocently.   "But hurry up and wash your hair so you can fuck me senseless already."  
  


Hours later, freshly washed, and utterly fucked-out yet again, Sam turned on the TV as they curled up together on the bed. "I'm exhausted.  This new-sex phase is gonna kill me," he murmured as Gabriel tenderly kissed his jaw.

The angel just laughed and shook his head.  "Oh, this isn't a phase.  I still plan to wear you out every night.  That's why you need to either come clean to Dean or we need to get you a ball gag," he teased.

"I'm not _that_ loud!"

"Yes you are," Gabriel laughed.  "And you're getting rough now too!  Fuck, it's hot, Sammy!  When you grabbed my hair and yanked my head back to kiss me... and the ass slapping, holy shit!"

Sam blushed a bit.  "Uh.  Sorry.  I can turn that down a notch."

"Don't you dare!   It's good finally seeing you so comfortable and uninhibited.  You're like the perfect mix of sweet and filthy." 

"One could say the same about you..."

Gabriel shrugged in agreement, making Sam laugh out loud.   "Hey, I'm starving," he suddenly said.   "What are you in the mood for?"

"Uh," Sam hesitated.  "You don't have to cook again.  You've been cooking for me all week long.  Let me make something."

"Nah.  We're relaxing today.  We'll order in," he winked.  "Pizza?  Chinese?  Italian?  Mexican?   Indian food?"

"Chinese sounds good.  Chicken lo mein. Maybe some dumplings. Oh, and those awesome garlicky green beans..."  Sam's mouth was watering.  He'd been exerting himself on no food all day long and suddenly realized just how hungry he was.

Gabriel grinned.  "I know a great place.  Be right back."

His spot on the bed hadn't even grown cold by the time he returned with two plastic bags in hand.  He set them on the nightstand and began unpacking them.

"Sooo," he began,   "I think we should find something stupid on TV, put our PJ'S on and eat in bed.   Thoughts?" 

Sam nodded.   He was still exhausted from hiking and crazy sex, so vegging out in his pajamas sounded like a pretty good idea.  "Sounds good to me.  But I'm too tired to move. Change me?" Sam laughed, only partially kidding. 

Gabriel snickered and waved his hand, leaving Sam in a comfy pair of running shorts, and himself in a set of blue satin pajamas.  

Sam looked down at himself and grimaced.   "You forgot the t-shirt."

"I know," Gabriel winked.   "Chicken lo mein?" he asked, handing Sam a white paper carton and some chopsticks. 

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled.   "Thanks."  

Gabriel took a carton of his own and settled in next to him, then flipped through channels until he found a cheesy romantic comedy this time.  

"This is so nice," Sam sighed.   "It's been years since I had a real vacation. I'm almost not looking forward to going back.  Wait," he paused, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for saying that.   "I mean, I _am_ starting to miss home.  And Dean.  But... well, you know what I mean."

Gabriel nodded as he skewered a pea pod on his chopstick.  "You know we can do this any time, right?  If you want to get away for a bit, just let me know."

"Oh," Sam breathed, frowning as he suddenly realized he hadn't even considered that.  "Uh.  Right." he fumbled stupidly.

"Here, try this," Gabriel said, raising his chopsticks to Sam's mouth.  "Lemon chicken.   I think you'll like it." 

Sam gingerly took the morsel with his teeth and chewed. "Ohh that's good." 

Gabriel nodded happily.   "I'll share," he said, shoving the carton toward him.  

"Try the lo mein," Sam said, trading him.  "It's good too."  He paused for a moment, giving Gabriel a goofy grin.

"Whaaaat?"

"I don't know, " Sam giggled.   "This whole day has just been so... so couple-y.  Jesus, we're as bad as this chick flick." His face reddened and he quickly stifled himself.   _Shit.  Why did he say that?  They weren't a couple or anything, were they?    Okay, maybe he'd been feeling like they were but...  He might just be projecting since he hadn't felt this way since Amelia..._

"Stop thinking," Gabriel interrupted him from his obsessing.   "I already said I think I love you when we got here.  Pretty sure you can't get more embarrassing than that."

"I... uh...sorry. So what are we uh...?"  

Gabriel smiled and picked up some noodles with his chopsticks, urging Sam to open his mouth. 

" _You_... are much more insecure than I thought you'd be," he teased.   He picked up a napkin and wiped at Sam's chin.  "Are you kidding me right now?  Do you really think I'd spend all these months pursuing you if I just wanted a fuck buddy?"

"I... uh..." Sam laughed nervously.   "Okay, good.  I thought so but um..."

Gabriel laughed.  "Eat your food.  And later we'll spend one more night looking at the stars as a _couple_ before we head home in the morning,okay?" he said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Sam nodded, a wave of relief washing over him.  

"Were you really stressing over telling Dean we were just fucking?"  Gabriel asked cheerfully. 

"Well no.  But I just realized that maybe I was being presumptuous..." 

"I love you, you giant dork."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the line here. Thanks for all your kind words. This story turned out much schmoop-ier than I had planned, but what can I say? I neglect Sammy too often, and he needed some angel lovin' too. ;)

Sam glanced around the bunker's library and sighed.  While he knew that coming back to reality was something he needed to do, he was already missing the quiet, cozy little haven he and Gabriel had been sharing for the past week.

"It's a bit depressing, isn't it?" he said aloud.

As promised, Gabriel returned them to the bunker at the exact moment they had left.  Every detail was just as he remembered it; Dean's food wrappers were still strewn about, and Cas's unsipped coffee cup was still steaming on the table.

"Aww," Gabriel smiled.  "Missing our little love nest already, huh?"

"Maybe a little."

"Oh, Sammy."  Gabriel took his hand and threaded their fingers together.  "We can go back any time you want.  Hell, we can go every _night_ if you want.  C'mon," he said, tugging him toward the living room.  "I'm sure we have at least an hour until they get home, so let's go watch some TV or something."

Sam nodded.  "Yeah.  I'm actually feeling a little nervous right now, so maybe that will distract me."  He plopped down on the end of the sofa and stretched out an arm, and Gabriel curled up next to him.  "Thank you again," he sighed.  "And not just for the trip - for everything.  You know, even though I haven't admitted it to anyone but myself yet, I already feel like this huge weight has been lifted, you know?   I've been carrying around this part of me for _years_ , trying so hard to ignore it...  And now I don't know what I was so scared of."

"I'm glad."  Gabriel hummed contentedly as he snuggled in closer.

"I mean, even the times you acted like a bit of an _ass_ ," Sam teased, "I guess I needed that kick to get through this."

"Well if there's one thing you'll learn about me, it's that I'm _great_ at being an ass," Gabriel quipped.  "And also that I _have_ a great ass."

Sam rolled his eyes.  "Nothing like immediately proving your point."

Gabriel grinned.  "You love it.  And speaking of loving it," he said in his best sex-drenched voice.  He rolled over and placed a knee on either side of Sam's legs, straddling his lap.  "I think we still have a bit of time..."  He reached forward, lovingly caressing Sam's face as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

"Gabriel, we can't," Sam smiled.  "They'll be home soon.  Ohhhh," he shivered as teeth gently grazed his neck.

"I love you,"  Gabriel whispered, his breath hot against Sam's ear.  "I can't wait until we're alone again tonight so I can show you just how much."   He trailed soft kisses down the side of his neck, as Sam softly moaned.  "Mmm," he cooed.  "You like that, sweetheart?"

"Yessss," Sam hissed.  "But you've gotta... mmph... we... ohhh.  They'll be here any minute."

"What, you don't want them to see you like this?" Gabriel teased.  "All sweaty and panting and..." He settled down further into his lap and growled.  " _Hard."_

Sam groaned and bit his lip.  "You're killin' me."

"Okay, okay!  Sorry."  Gabriel grinned and climbed off of him, "But don't worry.  We'll pick up where we left off later."  He slid into the seat next to him and snuggled in close again.  "Can I at least be cozied up to you when they get here?"

Sam took a deep breath and put his arm around Gabriel's shoulder.  "Yeah," he said, steeling his jaw determinedly.  "I need to say something."

"I was just teasing, Sammy.   You don't have to..."

"No.  I want to.  But I _am_ nervous," he admitted sheepishly.  "Maybe we should finally turn that TV on."

Gabriel smiled and raised his hand to snap his fingers.   "Wait, wait.   "Did you just hear something?"  

"Hear what?"

Gabriel frowned and stood up.  "I think someone's here.  Dean and Cas?"

Sam shook his head.   "Dean and I always announce when we come in.  Just in case."  He sprung into action and fumbled in the end table drawer for a stashed demon blade.  "C'mon," he said grimly.

Despite Sam's protest, Gabriel insisted on leading the way, keeping him an arm's length behind.  Slowly, they crept toward the noise, a sort of hushed groaning that was getting louder as they neared the kitchen.

"Hang back," Gabriel whispered as they neared the kitchen , making Sam roll his eyes.   _Overly protective bastard.  As if he couldn't defend himself..._   Just as Gabriel was about to kick through the door, he abruptly paused.  "Wait," he whispered.  He pressed an ear to the door, eyebrows knitting together in concentration as he listened.  After a minute, he opened it just a crack to peek inside.

"What's going on?" Sam hissed as quietly as possible.

Gabriel just grinned and motioned for him to switch places.

As Sam peered through the crack, his jaw dropped.  There, pinned against the kitchen table was his brother - but it wasn't some big bad who had him pinned there - it was _Cas_.   _And holy shit, they were making out._ He didn't exactly want to see this, but at the same time, he couldn't stop watching... or listening.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean gasped.   "Didn't you get enough in the car?"

Cas didn't respond, he just grunted and rutted against him.

"Shhh... we can't... mmm... dammit, they're gonna hear us..."

"So?" Cas teased.  "Don't you think it's about time they knew about us anyway?"

"No!"

Sam stood there staring with a hand clamped over his mouth.  He was so awestruck and morbidly fascinated at the events unfolding in front of him, that he nearly yelped when Gabriel tapped him on the shoulder.

"Told ya, " Gabriel smirked. "Let's see how long it takes for them to notice."  He quietly pushed the door open and leaned against the door frame, folding his arms as he watched in amusement.  Sam stood a bit less conspicuously behind him, closing his eyes and cringing now at the noises coming from his brother.  

"Cas..." Dean panted.  "Ohhh fuck.  Cas!"

"Shhhh," Cas whispered.   "You're always so loud, Dean.  I thought you didn't want them to hear us?"

"Oh it's a little too late for that," Gabriel announced gleefully, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  "What's goin' on in here, fellas?"

"Sonofabitch!"  Dean bolted up in panic, shoving a bewildered Castiel off of him with such force that it nearly knocked him to the floor. "Sammy, this is not what it looks like!" he started awkwardly. "I just... Cas was just...we were..." He looked so terrified, Sam couldn't help but take pity on him.

" _Dean._ Relax.   That was _exactly_ what it looked like," he said calmly.   "And it's okay.  Just, you know, maybe take it up to the bedroom, huh?"

"But Sammy, it wasn't..." Dean protested.

"Just go," he motioned, still shaking his head in astonishment.  Dean was bright red and stuttering like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  "Cas, go take care of him or something," he said, grimacing as he noticed Dean doing his best to hide an awkward erection.

"I apologize, Sam," Cas said.  "We'll finish this upstairs," he nodded, grabbing Dean's hand.  "Come on," he coaxed.

"Sammy..." Dean continued weakly.

"Dean, just... go get some already.  Or something..."

Cas smiled and put his arm around Dean's trembling frame, trying to calm him as he turned to lead him out of the kitchen.  "I told you he wouldn't care," he whispered. 

"Oh, by the way," Sam called casually behind them, "I'm seeing Gabriel,"

"Very funny, Sammy," Dean yelled, flipping him the bird over his shoulder.

"I'm not kidding."

Dean stopped in his tracks and spun around to look at him. "Wait.  You're....? You're really...?  Well shit," he muttered wide-eyed as Gabriel slipped an arm around Sam's waist.  He stood there for a moment, not quite sure what to say.  "Okay," he finally managed, nodding his approval.  "...how long?"

Gabriel snorted with laughter.  "It's pretty long.  But do you really think that's an appropriate question, Dean-o?"

Dean's face went bright red again.  "Nevermind, " he sighed.

"A few weeks!" Sam yelled, trying again to spare his brother some embarrassment as he elbowed a still-laughing Gabriel.  "We've been uh. Yeah. A few weeks.  You?"

"Few months, " Dean mumbled, glancing sheepishly at the floor.

Sam stood there stunned, trying hard to form a sentence, but he didn't know where to start.   He'd been nervous and paranoid for so long, and it all just seemed so stupid now. He was still picking his jaw up off the floor when he unexpectedly burst into hysterical laughter, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.   _God, they could be such stubborn bastards sometimes._

Dean glanced up, finally looking daring to look Sam in the eye again, but when he heard his brother's infectious giggling, he couldn't help but laugh himself.  "Shut up," he said, rolling his eyes.  "I'm goin' upstairs."  He spun around and grabbed Cas's wrist, dragging him behind as they hurried out of the room.

Gabriel laughed as he watched them walk away.  "Guess that was easier than you imagined, huh?  Come here."   He grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the table, then shoved him into a sitting position. "Now.  Where were we?"  he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and started kissing him again.

"Mmm..." Sam moaned.  "But... I just... mmm... yelled at _them_ for making out in the kitchen, you know."

"Hmm," Gabriel frowned.   "Well, that's okay.   I have a better idea anyway.  Remember when I said I was going to fuck you in every room of this bunker? " he breathed.

Sam nodded and swallowed hard, pretty sure he knew were this conversation was heading.

"What do you say we start now?"  Gabriel asked, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Gabe!" Sam yelped.  "We can't!  Well, not when they're home at least!" He closed his eyes and swooned as Gabriel started kissing down the side of his neck again.  "Mmmm... oh fuck..." he panted, as he felt himself being coaxed onto his back.  Gabriel's body settled on top of him and he sighed blissfully, reveling in the warm, familiar feeling of closeness.

"Oh we _can_.  They'll be upstairs for a while..." Gabriel purred, sucking and nibbling a red welt at the junction of his neck and shoulder.  "So let me take your clothes off already."

Sam nodded breathlessly, and Gabriel grinned, waving their clothes away with a snap of his fingers. _To think just a few months ago he was scared to even question his sexuality, and suddenly he was naked with a man, spread out on his own kitchen table._

"What in the world have you done to me, Gabriel?" Sam mused.  

Gabriel shot him a hazy smile.  "I dunno, sweetheart.  But it seems only fair after what you've done to me.  You've made a complete mess of an archangel."  He stretched and let his wings out, cocooning them for a bit of privacy.    "Better?  Or am I gonna have to make you close your eyes again?" he asked, giving him a little wink.   
  
"Nah," Sam simpered.  "No more hiding.  No more closing my eyes."  
  
"Good.  I love you, kiddo." 


End file.
